ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise
by LeE-81881
Summary: *CONCLUSION* Here's the last part of the sequel to my story About Us 1: Harm-less... Enjoy...
1. Part 1

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Romance H/M   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
Author's Note: It took me soooo long to get this out, but you've gotta understand my betas are sssoooooo slow!!! LOL JOKING!! IT'S a JOKE!! LOL.. My betas are wonderful ... It was my fault, I kinda got writer's block with this one, but it's finally done, and chapter 3 is halfway done.   
  
I'm incorporating the USS Theodore Roosevelt in this chapter. Now, for those of you who like to follow the facts, the USS TR was the first ship deployed after Sept. 11, on September 19, 2001 for the Operation Enduring Freedom in the North Arabian Sea, and it is currently docked at Norfolk Naval Shipyard. It returned to port on March 27, 2002 and its crew was welcomed with a 750-pound cake..:) Since this story takes place three weeks after The Mission, which was aired on February 26, I'll assume that the USS TR hasn't returned from deployment at this point and that the "Henry" is still out there. Here's the second chapter of this series. It took some unexpected turns as I wrote it, and I hope all of you who have sent e-mails asking about the sequel enjoy it.... LeE  
  
  
CIA HQ  
FRIDAY MARCH 15, 2002  
LANGLEY, VA  
  
"I don't care how. You find Webb for me, and I want him alive." Putting the phone back in its cradle, the older man sat back on his chair and sighed. It had been a while since he'd embarked on a mission himself. After all, it wasn't every day that the Director of Central Intelligence himself went out to do field work. The road he had traveled to get to where he was now hadn't been easy, and he wasn't one to forget. What he had to do was clear, if only to him. He had a promise to keep; a promise to his best friend.   
  
"You have three days, Webb. Three days to show me what you're made of, or I'm coming after you myself." With this whispered promise to himself he rose from his chair and headed out of his office. Before closing the door, he looked back and settled his eyes on a picture that had graced his otherwise empty wall throughout the years. Knowing that it might very well be the last time he set foot in that place, he retrieved the picture, traced it with his fingers for a few seconds and walked out. The past was finally back to hunt him, to hunt them. It was time to set things right.   
  
AFGHANISTAN   
THURSDAY MARCH 14, 2002  
UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
"Webb, are you out of your mind?!"   
  
...an exhausted naval officer exclaimed as he was led down the dark tunnel. The events of the last day kept replaying vividly on his mind. The icy stare on Webb's face was something he'd never forget. The man was on a mission, and it was clear to Harm that nothing he said would make him reconsider. The only question left for him to ask was why? Why would Clayton Webb put his life on the line for anything like this? What could be so important that it could prompt the seasoned CIA agent to betray his country the way he did?   
  
As these thoughts danced in his head, Harm found himself at the end of the stairs. A few candles were lit around the room. The tan colored brick walls and the sandy feel of the almost palpable air made it all feel like a bad Indiana Jones adventure. The questions were still there, but for now, he'd have to concentrate on survival. The more time went by, the more it looked like Webb wasn't planning on feeding him or attending to his multiple wounds.   
  
With an unfriendly shove, Webb sent him to the floor. Realizing the hard surface would probably be his resting place for quite a while, Harm proceeded to make himself as comfortable as he could. His left arm was most likely broken, the throbbing pain in his right leg was almost unbearable, and his head was about to explode. Fear of what he might find prevented him from exploring his injuries any further. All he knew at the moment was that he felt like he'd been run over by a Tomcat, and frankly, the statement wasn't that far from the truth.   
  
"Damn it" Harm muttered to himself as he tried for the millionth time to find a position on the floor that didn't make him see dancing gnomes in his head. Momentarily satisfied with his small accomplishment, he rested his head back against the wall and allowed his mind to relive the events of the past day. Anything he could remember that might help him get out of that godforsaken place would be worth the effort. A wave of fear engulfed him as he realized he didn't have Webb on his side this time. Once again the anger surged within him and he struggled to keep it at bay. How could Webb do this?   
  
"Rabb, I'm not in the mood for wimpy squids who can't take a little tossing around"   
  
"Why are you doing this Clay?"   
  
"What? You think by getting personal with me you might get me to let you live? Think again, *Harmon*. I'm a spook remember? A heartless spy. What makes you think I won't kill you if you keep trying your lousy lawyer tactics?"  
  
"Clay, the people on that ship are innocent. They live to serve their country, just like you do. I can't believe you'd want to destroy everything you've worked your whole life to uphold. What's going on? Tell me." Harm tried once again to get through to the spy whom he had grown to appreciate as a friend over the years.   
  
"I believe I told you to shut up a long time ago, Commander" and with that Webb turned around to look into the eyes of his prisoner. Harm gasped audibly as the haunted look on Webb's eyes gave way to an eerie feeling within him. Had the CIA done that to him? What else could it be? Webb had never been one to let personal matters affect his work. Maybe this time it had gone too far. 'I wonder what happened to him' Harm thought as he continued to look into his captor's eyes trying to decipher what he encountered there.   
  
"Stop trying to analyze me, Rabb. I know what you're thinking. Well, you're right. This is what the CIA does to people like me. The time has come for all of them to pay. All of them"  
  
"Who's them, Clay?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Clay screamed and pointed his gun at Harm's head. "One more word and you'll regret it"  
  
Harm decided the best course of action for the time being was to obey Webb's order until he could get a better handle on the situation at hand. He was sure something awful had triggered Webb to respond this way. He just had to figure out what it was before Webb's plan entered phase two. Webb knew better than anyone that the United States of America didn't negotiate with terrorists, which is exactly what they would treat Webb as. A terrorist. The thought was almost unthinkable, and if he weren't right there to see it, he'd never believe Webb could be capable of such an act.  
  
Harm knew the USS Theodore Roosevelt was one of the best ships the US had. After all, it had been the first one deployed right after the terrorist attacks back in September. The thought of what would happen if Webb got away with his plan devastated him. He had questioned extensively the idea behind Webb's mission during the briefing, but for every question he threw his way, Webb had come back with a witty answer. Harm was used to that side of Webb, so he hadn't paid much attention to it, figuring whatever Webb wasn't telling him, he probably didn't want to know anyway. The SecNav had approved the mission, so Harm had decided to trust Webb. All he had to do was fly a Tomcat and bomb the place. The mission hadn't seemed like anything different from what Webb would normally be involved in. The CIA had weird ways of dealing with international matters sometimes, and Harm just assumed this time was one of them. His mind went back to three days before, when Webb had briefed him on the situation, hoping he could remember anything that could help him figure out exactly what was happening...   
  
  
TBC... next part will be out tomorrow...:) LeE 


	2. Part 2

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Romance H/M A little adventure   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
Author's Note:   
  
  
*From Part 1*  
  
The mission hadn't seemed like anything different from what Webb would normally be involved in. The CIA had weird ways of dealing with international matters sometimes, and Harm just assumed this time was one of them. His mind went back to three days before, when Webb had briefed him on the situation, hoping he could remember anything that could help him figure out exactly what was happening...   
  
  
*Part 2*  
  
TWO DAYS BEFORE   
TUESDAY MARCH 12, 2002  
0400 EST  
ABOARD USS PATRICK HENRY  
  
"Hey, Clay. So, what dangerous spy mission do you have for me this time?" I say and smile as I enter the briefing room aboard the USS Patrick Henry.   
  
Clay simply glares. My smile fades quickly as I take in the seriousness in Webb's face. Not that I've ever seen him cheery, he sure looks different. "Listen, Rabb. This is a life or death deal, all right. I'd appreciate it if you could turn down that ego of yours down a notch and think of your country's best interest here"  
  
"Jeez, Webb. What's going on? Is it that bad?" I've never heard Webb talk to me like that before. Sure, we've had our differences, mainly due to the fact that his missions have a strange tendency to go south, but we've always been able to rely on each other. This mission must be really important.  
  
"It's worse than bad, Harm. It's damn horrible" Webb says as he tries to regain some of his composure. I can feel something weird about him. Something's not right, but I chalk it up to nerves or anxiety on his part and ignore the nagging feeling that's threatening to over take me.   
  
"Well, what do you need me to do?" I say as relaxed as I can.  
  
Webb stands up, and paces the room a few times before he speaks. "There's a mole in the CIA"   
  
"What?" I whisper almost to myself. My mind immediately drifts back to the time we had thought Webb was dead. The name of Clark Palmer runs through my mind quickly and I open my mouth to speak. Webb immediately raises a hand to stop me before I can say anything.   
  
"I know what you're thinking, Harm. It's got nothing to do with Palmer. The mole is high up in the chain. We believe it's the DCI, Donald Trent."  
  
"Webb" I warn lowering my head slightly. To accuse the Director of Central Intelligence of compromising National Security is a big deal. It could ruin Webb's career and most likely get him killed.   
  
"The Deputy Director of Central Intelligence, James Callahan, authorized this mission, Harm. I'm not doing this just because I have a hunch. There's substantial evidence behind this accusation, and only a handful of people know about this. You're one of them"  
  
"So, should I consider myself damned?" I say only half-jokingly. Webb picks up quickly on the nervousness in my voice and smirks. I've seen Webb sneer before, but never like this.   
  
"I would say that's a fair assessment of the situation, Counselor. Harm, we're doing this for our country. You knew this would be dangerous before you said yes to this mission, however, if you want to back out now do it before it's too late"  
  
Webb knows me. He's just using his lame psychology on me. He knows I won't back down from a challenge. I'm too proud for that. Besides, after the information I've just been given, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do anything to help my country. It's my job and I'm good at it, so I'll do it. I feel a small smile grow on my lips as I realize this is exactly what Mac meant when she said it would kill me if I backed down from this challenge.   
  
"No. I'll do it" I reassure him.  
  
"Fine. This is the deal. A few weeks ago we intercepted a call from a location in Afghanistan we've been monitoring for a while now. The call was made from Trent's office in Langley. The USS Theodore Roosevelt is scheduled to arrive at Norfolk in a few weeks. We have reason to believe that Trent has been working with a highly trained group of terrorists that are currently aboard the ship. Their plan is to blow it up once it docks."  
  
"How the hell did terrorists manage to get aboard the ship? And why haven't they been arrested?"   
  
"It's not that easy, Rabb" Webb's voice hides a trace of amusement, and his eyes seem to almost reveal something remotely similar to... satisfaction? I pick up on it quickly. I've known him for a long time, and never had he seem anything but committed to his duty, as different as it may be from mine. This attitude from him just takes me aback.  
  
"Why the hell not?" I answer exasperated.  
  
"Because they're Naval officers," He states simply. No trace of irritation, bitterness, anger, or resentment. It's almost as if he expected this to happen, as if he's reciting some story that happened in another planet a million years ago. CIA and Navy work differently, but relatively, Webb has always shown the same commitment to his job that I show for mine. Our methods are different, but I've never doubted his honor, even when his job has led him down less than honorable paths. This attitude just doesn't become him.   
  
"Hold up. You're telling me that there's a group of Americans aboard that ship who support terrorism? And they're Naval officers?"  
  
"Yes. That's correct. Now, I know how you feel about this. I almost didn't believe it myself at first. However, we need to find them and stop them"  
  
"And how do we do that, Webb?" I ask, thinking that maybe he's just having a bad day; as strange as that may sound as related to Clayton Webb.   
  
"That's where you come in, Rabb. I need a pilot. The only way we'll get the insight on this is from the source itself. I need to know whom those people report to and where before the USS Theodore goes back to Norfolk. We're 90% sure that it's in Afghanistan, because of registered communications between the ship and the location we picked up from Trent's call three weeks ago. There's one pilot aboard the USS Theodore Roosevelt who is working with us. His name is Lt. Jason Moore. He'll be placed on sick leave as of tomorrow, and we'll send you to the ship to replace him. You've flown combat missions before, which gives us the perfect excuse for bringing you in to lead this one. We know about two members of the flight squadron who are involved in this, Lt. Jacobs, and his RIO, Lt. Smith. Normally, we would've neutralized them at once. However, this is a delicate operation because the main suspect is the DCI himself. It's taken a while to get this operation under way without him suspecting, and we can't afford to draw any attention to this before we know exactly what is their ultimate purpose."  
  
"Wait a minute. How did you get this operation approved without informing the DCI himself?"  
  
"Like I said before, Callahan, the DDCI is working with us. Technically, he has the power to perform the duties of the DCI in case of an emergency. Once this secret is out, it will be declared an emergency in the Intelligence Community"  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to do when I get to the ship? Fish for information?"  
  
"No. You'll be one of them"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A mission has been authorized to bomb the location we've been monitoring. We informed the CAG about this, but he doesn't know all the reasons why the location is being destroyed. You'll lead this mission. Obviously both pilots will fly with you. I need you to keep an eye and make sure the mission isn't compromised. They won't be briefed until you arrive on board. We're sure there's many other locations and organizations working for Trent on this. We need to wipe out both pilots on this mission. They won't know it's coming and they certainly won't blow their covers by disobeying orders. I'll give you the exact location and I need you to make sure the place is destroyed, all right?"  
  
"Well, that sounds simple enough. But, what do you mean wipe out both pilots? Kill them just like that? I'm not killing anybody, Webb!"  
  
"Relax, Harm. Everything's arranged. Let's just say they'll have a hard time returning to the ship after the mission. We won't exactly kill them. Just neutralize them. Leave that up to me. You just fly the mission and comeback home. Skates will be your RIO."  
  
"What do you mean neutralize them?! How do you even know they won't back down from the mission and bomb the ship instead out of desperation when they figure out what's going on?"  
  
"They won't. Listen Harm. Those pilots are not the brains behind the scheme. They're simply minor players that can be replaced. Even if they managed to inform Trent about the bombing mission beforehand, they have many other organizations working for them, and that abandoned building in Afghanistan is definitely not the only place they operate from. Trent won't compromise their ultimate goal to save the life of a few of his people that might be in that place. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if the place were a decoy. The mission tomorrow is a cover to get rid of the moles aboard the ship. This is the way it has to be done, end of story."   
  
"Well, if you're saying they're only minor players in this, then why take them out? Why not just arrest them?" I ask.  
  
"We may not need the pilots to get information, they don't know much anyway. What we DO need is the communications between the ship and Afghanistan stopped. That will disrupt their original strategy and will buy us some time to figure out exactly what they're planning on doing and how extensively this web of terrorism goes. We need it to look real. We can't afford to draw too much attention to this, and if we just go and arrest them, we'd have to tell them why, and that would open up tons of other possibilities we're not ready to deal with right now. Hence the reason you're being briefed here instead of at the USS Teddy. There might be other officers aboard that ship involved, and if we arrest Smith and Jacobs, it might scare them into doing something drastic. As much as I'd like to, I can't just go to the ship and kill them myself, even though they're technically terrorists. It's the only way, Harm."  
  
"I just can't understand how a pilot could betray our country that way. After all we go through to make it in the air, why would they just throw it away?"  
  
Webb simply nodded and spoke. "For some people, their job is just that. A job. Not something that controls their lives." Webb says, and I notice the strain in his voice as he says it. Is he talking about me? Or him?  
  
He quickly recovers. "You leave in a couple of hours. The mission is scheduled for tomorrow morning" As I turn around to leave the briefing room I feel Webb's hand on my shoulder and turn around to face him.   
  
"Thank you for backing me up on this. Good luck" I simply nod and leave. He said thank you? Webb? Nah... Something still feels out of place, with Webb. The mission seems simple enough; as simple as flying in a combat zone gets. Fly to Afghanistan, bomb a building, and return to the ship. As I think over Webb's words a sense of uneasiness settles in. 'Wipe out both pilots'. How exactly is he planning on doing that? Is he going to shoot them down on their way back?   
  
*********  
  
BACK TO PRESENT  
SOMEHWERE IN AFGHANISTAN  
THURSDAY MARCH 14, 2002  
  
As his mind wandered around the past few days, Harm kept quiet. A piercing shout from Webb brought him back to the grim reality he now faced. With amazing effort, Harm managed to open his eyes and looked around. What he saw startled him. The brick wall right across from him had opened up, and there sat Webb in a rather comfortable chair, surrounded by monitors, computers, and thousands of bright blinking buttons. Harm was so out of it he couldn't tell exactly what Webb was saying, until he heard him identify himself. Harm realized Webb was probably counting on his unconscious state to make his move. It was life or death, and Harm realized that now, more than ever, his country needed him. Harm recognized the Skipper's voice over the radio and realized that Webb was communicating with the USS Theodore Roosevelt. With a superhuman effort, Harm opened his eyes completely and leaned slightly forward.   
  
"You heard me, Skipper. I have your Commander Rabb here with me"  
  
"Webb, what are you up to? Why are you doing this?" the Skipper replied, trying to reason with him.  
  
"Listen now. The Commander is alive, for now. But he won't be for long if you don't do as I say. Understood?"  
  
Harm listened to the conversation as attentively as he could manage. He now understood. The threat to the ship had come from Webb, and not from the "terrorists", but he still didn't understand why. He thought back to the mission briefing a thousand times, but there were so many loose ends. If Webb was now openly threatening the ship like a terrorist, then why did he need such an intricate charade to arrange the deaths of Lts. Smith and Jacobs? More than that, why would Webb need him as hostage? Sure, Harm and Webb had been somewhat friends over the past few years, but that still didn't explain why Webb chose him. Did Webb think Harm would help him? No. Webb couldn't be that out of it. His mind was spinning as he tried to remember any detail that could help. A loud beep sound from the control room in front of him caught his attention. It was an incoming call.  
  
"Jay" Webb answered.  
  
'Jay?' Harm thought. Why would Webb use that name? He had identified himself as Webb when he spoke to the ship. Why was he changing his name now? Could it be some sort of code speaking to communicate with the people working for him?   
  
"This is Moore. The target is confirmed. The bomb is in place. Awaiting notification to proceed with phase two"  
  
'Moore' Harm thought. That name sounded so familiar. Moore...Moore... ohh, wait.. Jesus! Lt. Moore. 'He was the one I was supposed to substitute on the ship. He's the one who was supposedly working with the CIA aboard the ship.' That could only mean one thing. Lt. Moore had to be a double agent, just like Webb was.   
  
"Confirmation acknowledged. Proceed to phase two"  
  
Phase two. What the hell was phase two? He must have said this out loud because Webb turned around at once and gave him a menacing look. This was a side of Clayton Webb that Harm had never thought existed. He had worked with Webb before. He knew how Webb handled himself in these types of cases. Harm still didn't know much about what was happening, so he decided to use his trained investigative mind to try to get a handle on this situation. Silently listing the pieces of information he had collected, he looked up once again to meet his captor's gaze.  
  
TBC 


	3. Part 3

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise 3/14  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Adventure- Romance H/M   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
*From Part 2*  
  
"Confirmation acknowledged. Proceed to phase two"  
  
Phase two. What the hell was phase two? He must have said this out loud because Webb turned around at once and gave him a menacing look. This was a side of Clayton Webb that Harm had never thought existed. He had worked with Webb before. He knew how Webb handled himself in these types of cases. Harm still didn't know much about what was happening. He decided to use his trained investigative mind to try to get a handle on this situation. Silently listing the pieces of information he had collected, he looked up once again to meet his captor's gaze.  
  
  
*Part 3*  
  
JAG HQ  
FRIDAY MARCH 15, 2002  
1135 EST  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
  
"...in more news, there has been a new development on the tragedy that took the lives of two American pilots earlier this week over Afghanistan soil. According to investigators, the remains of the two F-14 planes found indicate the possibility of explosives present on one of the aircrafts. How the explosives were in the ship is still unknown...."  
  
The Admiral turned off the television abruptly and ran a frustrated hand over his face, resting his fingers on the bridge of his nose to apply some pressure. How could this get any worse? The intercom buzzer brought him back from his thoughts.  
  
  
"Yes, Tiner"  
  
"Admiral, Deputy Director Callahan is here to see you, Sir"  
  
"Send him in, Tiner"  
  
"Aye, Sir"  
  
It was Friday, and normally the Judge Advocate General of the US Navy would be looking forward to a relaxing weekend at home. However, he knew the odyssey had just begun. There was still no sign of Webb or Harm. The last piece of information he had received had been the phone call Webb had made to the ship the day before, stating his intentions and informing them that he was indeed holding Harm hostage. So many things weren't making sense, and he hoped that this visit from the Deputy Director of Central Intelligence would shed some light on the situation at hand. The Navy and the CIA often worked together on different missions and situations. Damn it, the CIA had almost gotten Harm and Mac killed on more than one occasion, and even though Webb had always been behind it, he had never failed to come through for them when it mattered.   
  
You didn't get to be the JAG by being oblivious to the world around you. The Admiral usually had pretty good instincts, and he took pride on his ability to read people, especially the people under his command. Granted, Webb had never been directly under AJ's command, but he still felt like he knew the spook. They had worked on some sensitive cases together, and as much as AJ hated to admit it, somewhere deep inside, he considered Clay a friend. And now this.   
  
"Please, have a seat Mr. Callahan" AJ replied as he shook his visitor's hand warmly.   
  
"Thank you, Admiral" Callahan said as he took a seat across for the Admiral's desk. He had to admit, AJ Chegwidden was indeed an imposing figure. Most of his contact with the Navy was done through the SecNav, who was definitely nothing like this Admiral character. One more reason he was glad he chose the CIA instead of the armed forces. If they kept people like the Admiral behind their desks, what exactly did the military hold in store for the poor boot camp kids?  
  
"I assume this visit is in regards to the kidnapping of Commander Rabb?"  
  
"Yes, Admiral. That's why I'm here. This is not something I usually do. However, I feel this case merits it. Clayton Webb has done a wonderful job for us throughout the years, much like his father, and I feel like I owe it to Neville to try and solve this myself. Clay's father and I were really good friends. We worked together in Vietnam"  
  
AJ wasn't biting. Why was the Deputy Director himself coming to his office and talking freely about something as personal as this? An uneasy feeling surged within him as he studied the man's profile carefully. He seemed like he was hiding something, but then again, didn't they all? Choosing to put away his doubts, AJ decided the best course of action would be to try and get the most information possible from his visitor. In case this whole situation got out of hand- which was common in the CIA-he would definitely go after Rabb himself. The more intel he could collect early in the game assured him a better chance at finding Harm and breaking more than Webb's nose this time.   
  
"So, what do you think of Webb? Is he really capable of going through with his threat?"  
  
"Unfortunately, we believe he is. However, this situation runs deeper than blowing up the USS Theodore Roosevelt. We have reason to believe Webb is not the only mole in the Agency"  
  
"With all due respect, Mr. Callahan, how is it that JAG gets this type of privileged information? I would think the Agency would want to keep this under wraps and not spread the information around so freely"   
  
"You're right, Admiral. This is something we definitely want to keep to ourselves. However, the cat is out of the bag, so to speak. We just got word that Webb had his people contact ZNN, which is why I'm here to tell you the whole story before you hear it on the news."   
  
The Admiral's eyes widened as the many scenarios flashed before his eyes. If Webb was so hell bent on going through with his threat, then it would be nearly impossible to stop him without a scandal. Now, to top it off, he had gone ahead and involved the media? Why would he want to do that? Is he suicidal? He knew the military could take him out, and it almost felt like he was daring the US to do just that.  
  
"Well, let's hear it then" AJ said and sighed, as he reclined on his chair and crossed his arms cross his chest.   
  
Callahan plunged ahead with his story. "The mission that Webb recruited Commander Rabb for was fairly simple. However, the problem was that the Agency approved to destroy the location in Afghanistan, not the intentional murder of the two pilots that flew with Commander Rabb. We had no idea what Webb was planning, because we didn't know he was working with Trent..."  
  
"Excuse me? Trent? As in Director of Intelligence, Mr. Donald Trent?"  
  
"That's correct Admiral. We have learned Webb and Trent lead a terrorist organization composed of Americans who have grudges against the government. They call themselves the 420. It stands for April, 20. Webb's birth date."  
  
"Jesus" was all AJ could say as he contemplated the possibilities.  
  
"The two pilots that died, Lts. Jacobs and Smith, were working with the CIA aboard the USS Theodore Roosevelt. We had them there to find out who was establishing communications between the ship and 420 in Afghanistan, and we needed it stopped."  
  
"Wait a minute. So you knew there was an American aboard the USS Theodore Roosevelt working with the terrorists, and you sent Lts. Jacobs and Smith aboard the ship to stop him."  
  
"That's correct. It was a good cover story. Two cocky pilots wouldn't be suspected of spying. However, when Webb found out that the Agency had discovered the 420 operative aboard the ship, he pushed for the mission to be approved, and had his man install the remote controlled explosives on the plane that flew with Commander Rabb's"  
  
"Why would he want Rabb alive, though? He had nothing to do with it. And Harm's RIO hasn't been found either" the Admiral responded, confused as he tried to make sense of the mess that had become of this situation.   
  
"Well, we don't know exactly why yet. Webb made it clear the last time he communicated with us that his threat was directed against the military forces over in the Middle East. That's why he's threatening to blow up the USS Theodore Roosevelt, and we have strong evidence that indicates 420 has already infiltrated military bases across the Middle East as well as the Watertown and the USS Patrick Henry"  
  
"I don't understand it, though. Why is Webb so insistent on attacking our own military forces?"  
  
"Admiral. I don't know exactly how to say this. We believe 420 was involved in the September 11 attacks"  
  
"What? What do you mean involved? What about Trent? He's the goddamn Director of Central Intelligence!" AJ was finding this all really hard to digest, and frankly, it was extremely disturbing. There was something fishy about this situation.   
  
"Admiral, we found phone call records, letters, e-mails, and other evidence that incriminate Webb and Trent. We traced calls made from Trent's office to the location in Afghanistan that was destroyed on the last mission."  
  
"Well, why would Webb come up with a plan to destroy that location if he were actually working with Trent?"  
  
"The location was a decoy, Admiral. The mission was an excuse to get Lts. Jacobs and Smith in the air in order to kill them, effectively eliminating the CIA's contact with the ship"  
  
"Even if this is true, how did he managed to convince Commander Rabb to help him? And where the hell is Trent then?"  
  
"Convincing Rabb? Easy. Webb probably told Rabb the two pilots were working with 420 and fed him a story to explain why they needed to bomb the building. I'm sure he didn't tell Rabb he was about to kill the pilots. As for Mr. Trent, well, we don't know where he is. He hasn't been at the office since yesterday. We believe he's hiding out and we're looking for him."  
  
"And of course, Commander Rabb was under SecNav's orders to go along with Webb so he didn't ask many questions and just did what he was told" the Admiral said thoughtfully as he began to think of a way to break the latest news to his staff before they heard it on TV.  
  
"Admiral, I know this must be hard for you. For us at the Agency, well this is nothing new. We don't have as much faith in our operatives as the military has on its people"  
  
"I know, Mr. Callahan. I know"  
  
Hundreds of things were going through AJ's mind as Mr. Callahan exited his office. Why would Webb want Rabb with him? It just didn't make sense. The news would be devastating to his staff. Especially Mac. Something told him that Harm and Mac had finally admitted their feelings before he left. Well, anybody could've assumed that after seeing the idiotic grin on Harm's face when he came out of Mac's office the day before he left. Chuckling softly at the memory of their argument in the bullpen, AJ rose from his chair and paced the room several times. Realizing time was of the essence; he took the phone and asked Tiner to have Mackenzie, Roberts, Sims, and Turner report immediately.  
  
MAC'S OFFICE   
Same Time  
  
A myriad of emotions were coursing through Mac as she tried to make sense of the tragic turn her life had taken the past week. The only good thing to come out of all this was that night she spent in Harm's arms before he left. Only thinking about him made her smile, and she could almost believe the elevator doors would open any time and Harm would come out towering proudly, whispering good mornings, flyboy grin in place.   
  
Almost.  
  
So many things didn't make sense. "It's not fair" she whispered as tears welled up once again, and she tried to chase away the images of a life without Harm. They had been through so much. So many close calls. He had to make it out of there. He just had to.   
  
"Ma'am" Tiner spoke as he knocked on her door.   
  
"Yes, Tiner" Mac answered, dabbing away some tears that had escaped her eyes.  
  
"The Admiral wishes to see you ASAP, Ma'am" he said.  
  
"Thank you, Tiner. I'll be right there"  
  
"Aye, aye Ma'am"   
  
TBC 


	4. Part 4

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise 4/14  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Romance H/M   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
*From Part 3*  
  
So many things didn't make sense. "It's not fair" she whispered as tears welled up once again, and she tried to chase away the images of a life without Harm. They had been through so much. So many close calls. He had to make it out of there. He just had to.   
  
"Ma'am" Tiner spoke as he knocked on her door.   
  
"Yes, Tiner" Mac answered, dabbing away some tears that had escaped her eyes.  
  
"The Admiral wishes to see you ASAP, Ma'am" he said.  
  
"Thank you, Tiner. I'll be right there"  
  
"Aye, aye Ma'am"   
  
*Part 4*  
  
ADMIRAL'S OFFICE  
SAME DAY  
1213 EST  
  
AJ regarded his officers carefully as they stood at attention before him, before muttering an "at ease".   
  
"Have a seat people" he said and gestured towards the empty chairs in his office.   
  
Once they were all seated, he took off his reading glasses and sighed regretfully. How could he explain to officers as dedicated as the ones that served under him, that the same country they put their lives on the line for was being threatened by one of its own? What reactions should he expect? Anger? Sadness? Indignation? Hurt? He knew those feelings were all normal, hell, he was feeling all that and more himself. The question now was, how could he control those reactions so that those feelings worked on their favor and not against them? There was no easy way to break it to them, so he did what he'd been trained to do-lead. Lifting his eyes to meet theirs he opened his mouth when he was interrupted.  
  
"Sir" Mac's voice broke the eerie silence that had filled the room. AJ looked at her, startled at first at hearing her voice so full of determination. He merely looked at her and nodded his permission for her to speak. The truth was, he didn't have enough courage to speak yet himself.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect. What is the plan to find Harm?" 'And break every bone in Webb's body' she added silently, recognizing for the first time, the anger she had bottled up inside since she'd heard the news.  
  
Mac's question caught him off guard, and he shot her an apologetic look. He had never questioned the love and devotion that defined his two senior attorneys' relationship from the start. Never. Even during those two awful years when they'd seemed as distant as ever, their eyes still told their story. Mic and Renee never had a chance, and frankly, he felt sorry for anyone who every tried to stand in their way again. At that moment, some of the hatred he harbored against the spook turned to...sympathy? No, not really. But, Webb would sure be one sorry SOB if Mac got her hands on him. Not that Mac's wrath would be his biggest problem anyway. Realizing an answer was expected of him, he cleared his throat and chased away his thoughts. Something had to be done, before time ran out and the government decided to take care of Webb, and Harm with him.   
  
"A few minutes ago, I met with Mr. Callahan" AJ started, and was quickly interrupted by Bud.   
  
"Callahan, Sir? As in Deputy Director of Central Intelligence Callahan?"  
  
"Yes, Lt. Mr. James Callahan was just here, and what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room, all right?"  
  
They all nodded their agreement as AJ started on with his explanation.  
  
Some time later, AJ had gone over the more important parts of the situation at hand, but had intentionally left out the part about Webb contacting ZNN. His officers were nothing short of sharp minded, and he knew they would quickly make some assumptions about the government's idea to handle Webb, and consequently Harm. Well, it was now or never.  
  
"People, there's still one more thing I haven't told you" AJ said as all heads turned quickly towards him again, eyes burning with anticipation. He only wished it could be good news.  
  
"Webb contacted ZNN sometime this morning. The whole story I just told you is the truth, but what you'll hear tonight on TV may not be"  
  
Mac was quick to react, just as he expected. "Sir? Are you saying that Webb is on a suicide mission here?"  
  
"It certainly looks like it, Mac. He knows how it works. The American people are going to want to him blown up out of his hiding place in Afghanistan, and that's probably what they're going to get"  
  
"Oh God" Mac whispered softly as tears welled up and all the implications of Webb's plan hit her full force. Webb didn't care about his life anymore. He had gone mad. He had no intention of making this a secret attack. He wanted Americans to know who was behind this. What was he doing?   
  
"They'll sacrifice Harm, Sir. Won't they?"  
  
A sharp pain gripped AJ's heart as he heard the anguished voice of the woman in front of him. He knew there wasn't much that could be done. It wasn't like a secret extraction mission could be put together now. It was all public now, and the military's actions would be followed closely by the media, and the American people consequently. Still he harbored some hope that things would work out. He had to. They all did.  
  
"Mac, listen to me. It's not over yet. We don't know exactly what Webb told ZNN, and we don't know exactly how far his plan reaches. If Webb told ZNN he has Harm, then maybe the government will feel it's in its best interest to do everything possible to keep Harm alive. I'm sure it's not their intention to disregard Harm's life completely as you're thinking."  
  
"Yes, Sir. But it's not fair to disregard the lives of the men and women aboard the USS Theodore Roosevelt either. And when the time comes to choose, we both know that..." her voice broke and a sob escaped her.   
  
AJ sighed and looked down. Mac was right, but until he had all the facts, he refused to draw conclusions. "We don't know what the government will do, and Mr. Callahan has assured me the CIA is doing everything in its power to solve this. Besides, if all Webb wants is to blow up the ship, then it will be hard to stop him if he already has people working from inside the ship"  
  
"But Sir, don't you see? If Webb cared at all about his life, he would've made sure that F-14 crashed from mechanical failure or something. Not explosives. Its like he wants to be found, Sir. Like he's daring the US to find him. He has to know what he's bringing upon himself" Mac said exasperated as pictures of Harm flooded her mind. Damn it, she had to do something.  
  
"Mac, I'm sorry. But there's nothing we can do right now. We have to wait until we hear the report on ZNN tonight. After that, then maybe I can make a few calls to find out what's going on at the Pentagon"   
  
Sturgis had been thinking over and over while he listened to the passionate conversation between Mac and the Admiral. Something wasn't right about all this. There was something missing that he couldn't yet put a finger on. It probably helped him to be a little more emotionally detached from this than everyone else. Sure, Harm and he were good friends, but Mac?..well Sturgis wasn't in love with Harm... The Admiral? ... Harm had helped rescue his daughter...Bud and Harriet?... Harm was little AJ's godfather... Sturgis knew he had a place in this JAG family. He had learned that months ago at the Jag-a-thon, and this was definitely one of those trying experiences he would go through with them.   
  
"Sir" Sturgis spoke and at once all heads turned to face him. "Did you say the report is scheduled for the six o'clock news?"   
  
"Yes, Commander. That's what Mr. Callahan informed me of"  
  
"Well, Sir. Do you think it would be better that we all stick together, at least until we know what Webb told ZNN?"  
  
"Sir, Sturgis is right. After all, didn't Mr. Callahan say they don't know where Mr. Trent is? We might be safer if we're together" Mac said, backing up Sturgis' suggestions immediately. Besides, she really didn't feel like being alone.   
  
"Very well. We'll have lunch and dinner here at JAG, and we'll wait until after the news report to figure out what we can do to help Harm. Understood?"  
  
"Aye, aye Sir" they all answered, and after AJ's "dismissed" they all retreated back toward their offices. Not much work would get done, though.   
  
SOMEWHERE IN WASHINGTON  
Same Time  
  
"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." He cursed repetitively after hearing the latest news from his "assistants", and picked up the phone once again. If Callahan thought he would get away with this he was wrong. He could never allow it. He owed it to Neville Webb to see this through.   
  
"Charlie, it's Don. Yeah, get me the secure line. No, I don't know yet. We'll get him, Charlie. First, we need to get to the JAG people. Callahan will wipe 'em out and blame it on us as well if we don't do something fast...Got it. I'll wait here, you let me now. Out"  
  
Snapping shut his cell phone; he allowed a small smile to play across his lips. He didn't get to be the DCI for nothing. He knew how to play his cards. This wasn't 'Nam anymore, and he was definitely not the same person he was back then. Callahan made it personal and he was about to find out what dealing with the DCI was really like.   
  
AFGHANISTAN  
UNKNOWN LOCATION  
FRIDAY MARCH 15, 2002  
  
Almost two hours had gone by since Harm had last seen Webb. The last he'd heard was Webb speaking to Lt. Moore about the second phase of the plan. Whatever that was, it didn't sound good. Nothing usually sounded good when it came to Webb. Given that he was tied up and badly injured, there wasn't much he could do other than think. He tried hard to make sense of what was happening, to him and to the rest of the world. Once again he came back to the same place he started. Too many lose ends.   
  
A loud noise, followed by ceaseless curses brought him back from his thoughts. The doors opened suddenly and Webb burst through them, breaking into a crazed run towards the control panels of whatever equipment he had on that...place. Harm had never seen anything like it before, but he was sure he could get it to work if he had to. All he needed was to get the hell untied and he might be able to attempt communication. He didn't know where they were. He had been sedated the whole time and hadn't regained consciousness until they were already inside that... cave...basement...whatever it was. Sedated? Well, he surely didn't remember much from the time he... crashed? Ejected? How the hell had Webb gotten him out of his Tomcat? Maybe his head injury was worse than he had thought. Well, his recent memory might be a bit blurry, but he was not that bad off, he guessed. He still remembered Mac. His Sarah, and he sure remembered that last night she spent in his arms.   
  
Closing his eyes once more, willing his mind to shut out the present reality he faced, the memories of the woman he loved danced around in his head. They'd only had that one night, but oh what a night it had been. Even in his present state, her smile still took his breath away, her intoxicating scent still overwhelmed his senses, her skin soft like rose petals still burned against his own, her beautiful brown eyes still hypnotized him. Together, they'd been to heaven and back, and he knew that no matter how many days he had left on this Earth, nothing would ever compare to the sweetness of loving and being loved by Sarah Mackenzie.   
  
His mind traveled back to the morning after that magical night. A sense of peace reigned within him as he opened his eyes to witness the first rays of sunlight caress the angelic face of the woman in his arms. The fear of the uncertain future they faced had still been there, but he'd sworn he wouldn't let the unknown spoil the greatest thing he'd ever experienced. The cryptic explanation he'd been given about the assignment made his heart sink a little lower each time, and as he reminisced about the previous night and the way they'd made love unprotected, he prayed to God he could be there for Sarah if their dreams of having a baby Rabb came true sooner than expected.   
  
"Rabb" Harm heard a familiar voice yell his name. Somewhere inside his dazed mind he knew he had to answer, but his body seemed to be detached from his brain, ignoring his order to articulate a coherent answer. His eyelids were heavy, feeling more like they'd been glued together. The excruciating pain in his leg returned seconds later, and his multiple injuries made themselves known, the hurt threatening to overrule any trace of consciousness left in him.   
  
"RABB!!" he heard it clearer and louder this time, and he forced his eyes open, if only to beg for the yelling to stop.   
  
"Hmm.." he murmured weakly, his head rolling backwards against the damp scrappy surface of the wall once again.   
  
"Wake up, Rabb. I swear I'll shoot you again if you don't. We need to get moving"   
  
The "shoot you again" was the only part that made it to his brain, and he quickly attempted to move, not because he feared being shot again, but because it meant that he'd already been shot once. He had to be losing blood, and his brain told him if he didn't find the source of his bleeding, he'd lose consciousness before he could do anything to stop Webb. More over, if he didn't make it out of there, it would kill Sarah. He had promised her he'd be back for her, and he never broke his promises- especially not to her.   
  
His hands moved slowly across his sides, his mind furiously trying to identify the place in his body that hurt the most. The crushing overlapping ache he felt made it hard, but after a few seconds, his hand skimmed over his left arm and it stained quickly with blood. He had to make it out of there. What if Webb tried to get to Sarah as well? He had to protect her, to save her from anything and anyone who tried to hurt her.   
  
With a will born of sheer desperation, he finally succeeded and moved slowly towards the place his half-awake mind recognized as the entrance to the cave... basement... whatever. Where the hell was Webb? He'd yelled at him to wake up and move, and now he was nowhere to be found. Panic surged within him once again as he realized if Webb wanted him dead, all he had to do was leave him there. He was pretty sure he'd been given some kind of drugs, his leg was almost certainly broken, and he was losing blood fast. He'd never make it out of there alone. He had no recollection of the route they'd taken to get him there, where his plane was, where Skates was... Oh God! Skates!  
  
TBC 


	5. Part 5

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise 5/14  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Adventure- Romance Harm /Mac   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
*From Part 4*  
  
With a will born of sheer desperation, he finally succeeded and moved slowly towards the place his half-awake mind recognized as the entrance to the cave... basement... whatever. Where the hell was Webb? He'd yelled at him to wake up and move, and now he was nowhere to be found. Panic surged within him once again as he realized if Webb wanted him dead, all he had to do was leave him there. He was pretty sure he'd been given some kind of drugs, his leg was almost certainly broken, and he was losing blood fast. He'd never make it out of there alone. He had no recollection of the route they'd taken to get him there, where his plane was, where Skates was... Oh God! Skates!  
  
*Part 5*  
  
USS THEODORE ROOSEVELT   
Same Time  
  
"NO!!! Stop! What are you doing? NO!! Harm!!!!"   
  
"Shh... hey, Skates. It's okay, wake up Skates, you're safe. Come one, wake up" Lieutenant Brooks tried countless times to bring her back from her nightmares. He wasn't getting through to her.  
  
"Get your hands off me you miserable son of a bitch!! I hate you!! NO!!!" she screamed repetitively, arms flailing aimlessly, the panic gripping her overwhelming any reference to reality she had.   
  
"Lt. Elizabeth Hawks!" Lt. Brooks yelled, careful not to touch her, his voice firm, hoping his Naval Officer routine would get through this time.   
  
Skates opened her eyes abruptly at hearing her full name and rank. Scanning the room wildly she searched for a familiar face, the terror she'd lived through stamped clearly on her feminine features. Two days she'd been recovering, sleeping almost the entire time, except for the times when the nightmares would take over her dreams and take her back to that horrible place.   
  
Lt. Peter Brooks had been there with her the entire time, talking to her, holding her hand, and caressing her face. No one had been able to soothe her after her nightmares, only him. If there were any doubts about his feelings for the pretty lieutenant, they'd been dissipated the past 48 hours. No one could deny that they shared a special connection. Peter had arrived at the USS Theodore Roosevelt at the same time as Skates. Now, they were nearing the end of their tour, and Peter had spent countless sleepless nights trying to figure out a way to let her know what he felt. He loved her. He just didn't know how to say it. Too many important people in his life had left him before, but he knew that if he let his fear take over this time, that'd be the last thing he'd do on this Earth. Skates was the most important person in his life, and he knew he could never live without her close.   
  
"Hi" Skates whispered softly after focusing her eyes on his handsome face.   
  
"How are you little one?" She smiled at his words.  
  
"Doing okay, I guess" she whispered and gripped his hand as the tears started falling from her eyes.  
  
"Hey, hey now. What's wrong? Does it hurt? What can I do? Do you want me to call the..."  
  
"No, Peter, no. Listen to me" She interrupted him quickly, before he woke half the ship up.   
  
"What is it Beth?" She loved it when he called her that. It was such a girl's name. She hadn't been called that since the week before she left for the Academy. It wasn't easy being a woman in the Navy, even less in the aviation field, but she had a job to do, and she loved it. Darting her yes back up towards him she spoke, knowing that to do her job and uphold the oath she'd been sworn to, she had to relive the nightmare.   
  
"Peter, you need to get the Skipper down here, please" The desperation in her eyes tore at his heart, and he simply nodded.   
  
Minutes later, the Skipper was in front of her, his eyes wide and his mouth partly open, as he listened to the story Skates was relating.   
  
"What happened then, Skates?"  
  
"I killed them, Sir," she said as a sob escaped and Peter quickly took her hand after the nodded approval of his Commanding Officer. "I shot them both, Sir. I had to. I didn't mean to, but I had to. I had to get away... I..." her voice broke once again and this time Peter took her in his arms, mindful of her injuries, softly whispering words of comfort to her. His eyes met the Skipper's in a concerned gaze as he stroked her hair and wiped away her flowing tears.   
  
"Sir? You'll find him right? You'll find Harm..." her voice full of emotion and concern for the man who she cared for like a brother, and who had almost lost his life to save hers.   
  
"We'll do our best, Skates. I promise you that" Turning away from her quickly, the Skipper headed directly towards his quarters. He had to contact AJ and quick. He knew that Webb would probably have all the communications lines tapped. He had to figure out a way to ...   
  
A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, and he rose to open the hatch. Petty Officer Jenkins stood in front of his CO in an obvious display of discomfort.   
  
"Yes, Petty Officer?" the Skipper asked, trying to remain calm.   
  
"Sir, there's been an incident"  
  
"What is it Jenkins?"  
  
"Sir, it's Lt. Moore. He committed suicide."  
  
  
ABANDONED WAREHOUSE   
WASHINGTON D.C  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Trent" the seasoned CIA agent answered warily, knowing whom it was and anticipating the bad news he would probably receive.  
  
"Don, Moore just killed himself thirty minutes ago" Charlie spoke, a hint of fear, of apprehension etched in his words.   
  
"Oh, God. We're running out of time" Trent whispered almost to himself. They had to act, and do it quick. Too many lives were at stake. The damn national security was compromised. How had it gotten this far? Where the hell had Callahan found him? What else did he have up his sleeve?   
  
"Don, we've gottta do it. The news report is at 6:00 today."  
  
"I know, Charlie. I know" A moment of silence between the two men passed before Trent spoke again.  
  
"Make all the arrangements, Charlie. We've gotta get to the safe house before the news report this evening"  
  
"Got it. See you there in two hours then"  
  
"Yeah, I'll take care of JAG, you take care of the rest, and Charlie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good luck"  
  
JAG HQ  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
1406 EST  
  
"Send him in, Tiner" AJ spoke  
  
"Aye, Sir" Tiner answered dutifully. AJ smiled slightly behind his desk. If there was one person in his staff who had never given him a headache it had to be his yeoman... Tiner. With all the craziness around JAG the last few days, it was good to know some things hadn't changed.  
  
Tiner quickly stood up and informed the Admiral's visitor to enter. Tiner would admit he was nosy from time to time, and he even had some dibs on the office pool going on about the Colonel and the Commander, but he was definitely not into gossip. However, the strange activity surrounding JAG the past couple of days had spiked his curiosity. Two different men, all strikingly resembling Mr. Webb were now on the visitor's list, and Tiner wondered once again if he'd ever get to be in on the action. Like the Colonel and the Commander always were. The visits didn't really bother him, but nonetheless he kept his eyes open, making sure his job didn't lack in any way.   
  
Inside the office the Admiral's surprise couldn't have been greater when his visitor removed the outer garments that shielded his face from everyone's eyes.   
  
"Mr. Trent" AJ uttered slowly, his eyes growing wide with apprehension recounting quickly in his head all the details Callahan had given him about the CIA's suspicions of Trent. This man was the Director of Central Intelligence, for God sakes. How could he even think of betraying his country that way?   
  
Trent must have recognized the turmoil on AJ's face and quickly spoke.   
  
"Admiral Chegwidden" he said as he extended his hand to the taller man in uniform.   
  
"Mr. Donald Trent. How can I help you?" AJ said cautiously as he shook the hand of the shorter man, who obviously looked a little uneasy about the visit.  
  
"Admiral. Would it be possible to have your immediate staff present here? Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Turner? This really can't wait"  
  
Eyeing him up guardedly, AJ thought about Trent's request and finally decided having the rest of the staff present would probably not be such a bad idea. AJ agreed and minutes later, the four of them were sitting in his office, the three officers waiting patiently for Trent to start.  
  
"I've learned Mr. Callahan paid you a visit this morning"  
  
All eyes turned to AJ as he answered. "That's right, Mr. Trent. He did. And I suppose you are here to tell me everything we heard this morning is a lie?" AJ said sarcastically.   
  
Trent sighed. He'd dealt with military officers all his life. Hell, he served in 'Nam and spent countless years doing CIA field work. He knew how the military worked, how their officers were trained, and that's exactly why he knew it wouldn't be easy to convince them. Well, at least not without showing some of the most convincing evidence he had. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and out came a yellow envelope, which he handed off to AJ with a knowing glance.   
  
Scanning through the pictures and documents he found, a feeling of dread overtook him as he made the connections in his head. Could it be true? Why after so long?   
  
Noticing the understanding dawning on the Admiral's face, Trent decided to go for the kill. He had no time to waist. Reaching inside his pocket once again, he took out a little tape recorder, or so it looked like, and a familiar voice filled the room. Webb.  
  
"Is everything ready, Dad?" Webb's voice was heard clearly.   
"Yes, Jay. Everything's going according to plan. Are we ready for phase two?" Callahan asked.  
"Yeah, Moore's dead" Webb answered nonchalantly.   
  
AJ gasped involuntarily at this. The Skipper aboard the USS Theodore Roosevelt had sent a secured message to him an hour before, telling him that Lt. Moore had committed suicide and that the rest of the story would be explained by Lt. Elizabeth "Skates" Hawks, who was on her way to Bethesda along with Lt. Peter Brooks. AJ looked sharply at Trent as he made the connection. He hadn't wanted to tell Mac about Skates for fear of her reaction. Apparently Skates had been with Harm after the forced landing until they were separated, two men taking Skates and Webb taking Harm. The Skipper hadn't said anything else, and figuring Mac would probably harass Skates for the story, he chose to keep quiet, instead of contributing to the incontrollable emotions he'd seen in Mac's face since the moment she'd learned of Harm's disappearance.   
  
"You mean Lt. Moore had something to do with this?" AJ demanded.   
  
"Don't bluff with me Admiral. I'm the DCI remember? I read that message you got from the Skipper before it left that ship" Trent answered evenly, no pride or smugness noticeable; simply a sense of urgency palpable in the air that surrounded him.   
  
"We don't have much time. I'll explain everything once we're safe. Let's go" Rising from his chair, he made sure his face was covered once again before he departed. Leaving instructions for them to follow on an envelope on the desk, Trent walked out of JAG.  
  
TBC 


	6. Part 6

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Romance H/M   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
*From Part 5*  
  
"You mean Lt. Moore had something to do with this?" AJ demanded.   
  
"Don't bluff with me Admiral. I'm the DCI remember? I read that message you got from the Skipper before it left that ship" Trent answered evenly, no pride or smugness noticeable; simply a sense of urgency palpable in the air that surrounded him.   
  
"We don't have much time. I'll explain everything once we're safe. Let's go" Rising from his chair, he made sure his face was covered once again before he departed. Leaving instructions for them to follow on an envelope on the desk, Trent walked out of JAG.  
  
  
*Part 6*  
  
AFGHANISTAN  
ON THE ROAD  
SAME DAY  
  
The repetitive bumping against the cool glass surface finally brought him back to reality as Harm opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a car; that much he could tell. Turning his head, which now hurt worse than before, he tried to identify the place. He'd been in the Middle East before. There had to be something he could remember, something he could recognize and store away in his mind for when the time came for him to make his escapade. There was no doubt in his mind that he had to at least try to get away from Webb. Strange. He was the only one in the car, other than Webb, who was driving in silence, as Harm had apparently dozed off from the effect of whatever drug he'd been given on the back seat of the Jeep.   
  
The bouncy ride seemed only to intensify the aches that had become so familiar to him. Quickly adjusting in his seat, his hand flew to his left arm, breathing a sigh of temporary relief that his wound had been apparently attended to. How? He had never seen anyone in that hell hole other than Webb. He faintly remembered passing out after attempting to stand at Webb's order. After that, a big gap on his memory prevented him from even an educated guess as to where he'd been or where he was being taken. The last thought on his mind before he fainted had been of Sarah. His Sarah.   
  
Visibly shaking his head, he tried to focus on the situation at hand once again. He had to figure out a way to let someone know where he was. Mac was probably dying of worry. Why now, God? Why now after the dreams we've had were standing at our doorstep? Nothing he thought, said, or did could take him back in time before the... crash? Once again he made an effort to remember how he'd gone from his Tomcat to where he was now.   
  
"Skates" he murmured softly and this brought Webb's attention towards him. Turning his eyes from the road, Webb regarded him, a devilish grin on his face.   
  
"I see you're awake, Harm"  
  
"What do you want, Webb?" he answered, the hatred quickly growing inside him allowing him to forget the many times Webb had been there for them. The many times him and Mac had been there for Webb.   
  
"Shut up" Webb answered defensively and turned back, his eyes concentrating on the road once again, a frown now visible on his features. Harm could see his face through the mirror, and once again wondered silently what phase two was all about. He'd heard Webb talking about it with Lt. Moore on the phone the day before. He hoped above all that whatever phase two entailed, it didn't go through until he had a chance to do something about it.   
  
Minutes later, he felt the car slowly decreasing speed, and an old abandoned warehouse greeted his eyes as he looked out the window. It was dark, cold and humid as he set one foot out the door, leaning heavily on the door frame, trying desperately to make his head stop spinning enough to take the first step. His extensive military training told him to look around, take in his surroundings, try to recognize anything familiar, but he could do none of those. There was nothing to see. It was dark, so he couldn't even use the sun to figure out the time. Miles and miles of hard roughed up land extended to all sides, and there was only the warehouse to look at. Deciding it was better than nothing he raised his eyes as best as he could, knowing it could be a long time before he saw the outside of anything again.   
  
There were three windows on what appeared to be the top floor. Seemed like a two story old building. Probably had a basement, he mused. He couldn't tell the color or texture of the walls. Everything seemed too blurry for him to pick apart one thing from the other. Not even his own memories were clear. His recent memory still wasn't affected. Well, he remembered everything except those gaps in time that were surely from the drugs. How did he go from 35,000 feet to a basement apparently 100 feet below the surface? How did he get into that car? What happened to Skates? Did he leave her alone? Did she die like the others?   
  
The minute he entered the building the rush of warmth enveloped him, and he finally registered why he'd felt so uncomfortable walking outside. He was freezing. Things seemed to be looking up now. At least this place seemed to be bigger, probably more possible escape routes. He knew his body was nowhere near where it needed to be for him to attempt an escape, and all the thinking apparently took his toll as he felt himself drift off again, landing hard on the floor; blackness once again.   
  
Hours later, the sound of muffled voices awoke him, and slowly opening his eyes he searched the room. His vision rested across the place where he now lay; there was another bed there; another person who looked like another victim. Someone who knew what if felt like to be in his shoes. Well, at least physically. He knew that no man on this Earth could ever feel the same he felt inside for Sarah Mackenzie, but having some company didn't sound that bad at the time.   
  
Gingerly, he moved his legs trying to get them over the edge of the bed. It wasn't that uncomfortable, the bed at least. It beat the hell out of sleeping in the floor with all the injuries he was sporting. Finally able to stand in his two feet, he tentatively moved one foot in front of the other, afraid of too much movement, afraid his body might not have strength enough to support him. It was times like these that he wished he had inherited his mother's height and weight, instead of his father's full 6'4 frame. Dizziness attacked once again, and he quickly lowered his head and planted his hands on his knees, determined to overcome it. Something told him he needed to get over to that other bed and see who that person was.   
  
Still a good five feet from the bed, he stopped dead in his tracks when his "roommate" stirred in his sleep. It looked like a nightmare, but after a few seconds he settled back on his pillow, his back still towards Harm. There was something strangely familiar about this person sharing his fate, at least as far as he knew. The stranger shifted once again and this time his face was left uncovered, unshielded from the tall Commander's eyes, which quickly filled with rage, hurt, revenge, and fury. Harm's eyes widened in horror and he launched himself at the stranger with all the force his body could muster. There was no thinking about consequences or a rational plan formed in his brain. His instinct was about the only thing working properly in his advantage and he went with it, determined to end the life of the stranger once and for all. Harm's big roughed up hands landed on the stranger's neck as his knees hit the floor, wild pain shooting through him uncontrolled, but he didn't care. His mission at the moment was taking the life of another human being.   
  
The stranger felt as if his nightmare was coming true, and he opened his eyes, staring frantically at the figure of the man he'd considered a friend for so long, now hell bent on strangling him. There was pure fury in his features, fueled without a question by the circumstances and the assumptions under which he was operating. The stranger knew he had to do something quick. Harm was a heck of a lot bigger than he was, but the once seemingly unstoppable Naval Officer was currently on his knees, heavily drugged, and that had to play to his advantage.   
  
Harm hadn't stopped yelling and screaming since his hands had landed on his target. "I'm gonna kill you, bastard. I hate you!!" along with other obscenities, was heard constantly over and over from the usually stoic Commander. Harm felt like he was in another world; one filled with anger, pain, wrath, as his hands applied increasing pressure on the neck of his victim and his brain subconsciously tried to come up with reasons to avoid any blood shed. His head swung frantically in the air as he jerked the body of his prey with such ferocity that he started feeling the internal pain on his stomach from the grinding against the side of the bed where it rested.   
  
In his hysterical state, Harm caught site of a shadow toward the side. He turned momentarily towards it, as his hands still held the death grip he had on the neck of the stranger.   
  
"Let him go, Rabb" the voice from the door said. He was sure it had to be Webb standing there, but if that was Webb then who...  
  
"Harm..." he heard the faintest of whispers from the person on the bed, and looked down quickly at where his hands lay on his neck, then back up to his face. At once, his grip loosened and a force born of his own fear and desperation yanked him away from the bed, crawling urgently on the floor, trying to get away this time; as far away as possible from him... from them  
  
Back on the bed, Clayton Webb watched with astonishment and regret at the form of his friend splayed on the floor, trying to grasp the difference between nightmare and reality, truth and lies. From the door, Jason Webb looked on, an evil smile plastered on his face, enjoying the display of emotion apparently brought on by his wicked plan to get his revenge.   
  
"Clay?" Harm said softly, his eyes still as wide as before, breath quickening as the implications of this new discovery swirled around in his half-there mind.   
  
"Yes, Harm. It's me, Clay" Webb answered from his place across Harm. He wasn't sure what drugs Harm was under the influence of, but whatever it was had to be powerful. Harmon Rabb looked like hell, and he couldn't imagine he looked much better himself.   
  
"Then who..."  
  
"Me? I'm Jason Webb. Nice to meet you Commander Rabb" Jay answered from his place at the door, where he still rested against the frame, sarcasm dripping from every word, a triumphant expression shrouding his face.   
  
"Stay out of this. You are not a Webb damn it!" Clay hissed at his look-a-like, glaring at him the way only a real CIA agent could.  
  
"Sure I am" Jay rebutted "Do I not look like you? Have I not been doing your job? Talking to your people? Sleeping in your bed?"  
  
"Damn you, no you are not a Webb and you will never be!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Says who? Once I get you both taken care of who's gonna stand in my way huh?"  
  
"You miserable son of a ..."  
  
"Oh, spare me the flowery spy language will ya?" and with that Jay Webb left the room, closing the door and leaving Harm and Clay to their long overdue chat.  
  
Harm was still stunned. So much he wanted to say, but he didn't know where to start. Clay sensed his discomfort and quickly launched in with his explanation.  
  
"I didn't know about him until two weeks ago, Harm" Clay said, breaking the icy silence that had settled between the two.   
  
"I believe you, Clay" Harm answered sincerely, his injured leg stretched out on the floor, while his other leg rested underneath it. At least the temperature was a little more comfortable here than it had been at the other hell hole he'd been held at.   
  
"I tried, Harm. I swear. I did everything I could to convince him not to bring you into this. I told him he could kill me if he wanted to, but that's not what he's after. He wants to kill me all right, but he wants revenge first"  
  
"Revenge from what? What happened Clay?"  
  
"I don't know exactly what, Harm. I know what he told me, but I'm not even sure that's the truth."  
  
"Seems like someone's been playing you all this time Webb. For God sakes, you're a spy Clay. You can know the lottery numbers that will win the next three years with a simple phone call"  
  
Clay simply looked at Harm with a deflated expression on his face. Harm would probably never understand what it was like to do his job. He'd never have to, really. Harm had a safety net. All military people did. They had JAG. Court Martials. Things in the military were usually done the right way. Granted, there were always exceptions, but nothing's really perfect in this world. The CIA was different. Sure there were teams, and colleagues and all, but when it really mattered, there weren't many people around that could be trusted. Every man for himself, and back to square one. Honor and truth weren't valued nearly as much in his world.   
  
"Harm, there's only one person I've trusted since I became an agent" Clay said somberly. Years of memories, conversations, hardships, pain flashed before his eyes, and Harm instantly recognized it. Not because he knew about any of it, but because he'd seen that look in his own face so many times when he stared at the mirror.   
  
"Who?" Harm couldn't find anything better to say, so he opted for information.  
  
"The DCI. Donald Trent"  
  
"What? But isn't he..."  
  
"That's what Jay told you isn't it? He told you it was Trent leading the terrorist threats against the USS Theodore Roosevelt. He told you the two Lieutenants he killed during that last mission were terrorists, didn't he?" Clay's voice had steadily risen in volume almost to yelling. For a person who made a living out of staying away from confrontation, Clay sure looked like one pissed spook.   
  
"Yeah. That's exactly what he said. I figured the SecNav approved the mission so..." Clay sensed the defensive tone Harm's voice had taken and quickly interrupted him.  
  
"It's not your fault Harm. No one could've known. No one but me and Trent"  
  
"What happened Clay?" Harm asked, softer this time, moving back towards his bed to rest his back against it. The effect of the drugs was slowly diminishing, but he was still not nearly as well as he needed to be.   
  
"Three weeks ago, before I was kidnapped, Don Trent sat down with me and told me the story. He heard rumors that Jay had been spotted around. I don't know who he heard it from, but I trust him. So, we sat down and he told me. The day I was born..."  
  
TBC 


	7. Part 7

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise 7/14  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Adventure/Romance H/M   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
Author's Note: Well, we're halfway there. Only seven more parts to go... :) Thanks to all of you who are following this... Enjoy... LeE  
  
  
*From Part 6*  
  
"It's not your fault Harm. No one could've known. No one but me and Trent"  
  
"What happened Clay?" Harm asked, softer this time, moving back towards his bed to rest his back against it. The effect of the drugs was slowly diminishing, but he was still not nearly as well as he needed to be.   
  
"Before he kidnapped me three weeks ago, Don Trent sat down with me and told me the story. He heard rumors that Jay had been spotted around. I don't know who he heard it from, but I trust him. So, we sat down and he told me. The day I was born..."  
  
  
*Part 7*  
  
SAFE HOUSE  
WASHINGTON D.C  
SATURDAY MARCH 16, 2002  
0214 EST  
  
"... Clay's mother gave birth to twins. We were all very happy. Porter had had a difficult pregnancy, and the doctor didn't think both babies would survive. She knew they were both boys. Neville, Clay's father, and I were in Vietnam at the time. Doing....hmm... intelligence work for the Agency. Those were difficult times, and Porter only had my wife, Betty, with her during her pregnancy. Neville and I were gone for the most part, and so, our families were very close. Clay didn't know any of this until three weeks ago, before his twin brother, Jay, kidnapped him while he was in Afghanistan following a lead on a... well, it's classified."   
  
The rest of the table smiled knowingly as they'd heard those words from Clay so many times. Things were clearing up some, but the fact remained there were too many things that still didn't make sense.   
  
"Mr. Trent" Mac asked cautiously  
  
"Call me Don, please"  
  
Mac gave him a half-smile and started again. "Don, what does Callahan have to do with this?"  
  
Don took a deep breath and shook his head sadly as he continued on with his tale. "Callahan, Neville and I trained together when we started out in the Agency a few years before the Vietnam War started. We were very good friends, but of course, we were still competitive. Being a CIA agent was all that mattered to us at the time. We were all good at what we did, and after we finished training, we were separated. We still kept in contact with each other, and when the time came for the CIA to do real work over in Vietnam, the Agency offered Neville and I a spot. A great career booster as you all might imagine. Callahan was never the same after that. We lost contact with him, but we know he was still in D.C the day Porter gave birth to the twins"  
  
"You mean Callahan kidnapped one of the Webb babies out of jealousy?" the Admiral asked, his eyes widening in horror as the story progressed. Sturgis hadn't said a word, but his face conveyed the same feelings as his fellow officers.   
  
"Yes" he simply answered. "Of course, we didn't know it had been a kidnapping until 10 years ago, when rumors of Clay's twin brother started circulating high up in the chain at the Agency"  
  
"And when you were sworn as DCI six years ago, the other person running for it was Callahan" Sturgis said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's right. So the board chose him as DDCI. I knew that day it would come down to this sooner or later, but I chose not to do anything about it until we had real proof, and now it seems we waited too long"  
  
"Proof of what?" Mac asked, leaning over the table with her elbows resting firmly on the plain surface.  
  
"That Callahan and Jay have been working together for some time. As far as we know they head the 420 terrorist group that's responsible for the death of those two pilots."  
  
"Why is Jay working with Callahan though. Wouldn't he hate Callahan for taking him from his family?" Sturgis asked bewildered at the turn of events.  
  
"Callahan had him taken to a secret home he owns, near Arizona. He raised him there as his own son, but he made him keep the Webb family name. Not knowing who he really was, having no contact with the outside world whatsoever, Jay only learned to love what his "father" loved and hate what his "father" hated. Jay believes he was given up by his original family because they only wanted one son, and chose Clay instead of him"  
  
"How did Neville Webb react when he heard the news? Were you in Vietnam still?"  
  
"Yes, but we were told four days after the babies were born that one of them didn't make it. Until ten years ago, we believed Clay's twin to have died four days after he was born. Now we know the truth. I wish it would've taken us less time to figure all this out, but I couldn't let the Agency in on this, of course, so I had to work on my own. Me and my team"  
  
"Your team?" the Admiral asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, it's taken us time, but as the saying goes 'it's better to light one candle than to curse the darkness'"  
  
Don simply smiled and pressed a button under the table where they were seated. At once, three doors around the room opened and out came three men, dressed in what they all knew as "spy clothing."   
  
"Admiral, Colonel, Commander, these are Charlie, Henry and Jake. They've worked with me for years now. Charlie is retired CIA, and Henry and Jake are retired NSA. They're younger than me, as you can see, but we became really good friends since I trained them" he said and winked at them, a smile quickly growing on each of their faces. It was similar to JAG. The family atmosphere that surrounded the place made at least Mac feel more at ease.   
  
However, the heaviness of her heart did not diminish one bit. The love of her life, her other half, her soul mate was out there, somewhere, going through God knows what at the hand of a demented soul who's only purpose was to gain revenge for something that didn't even happen. Tears welled up in her eyes and she lost all contact with her surroundings as her mind drifted back to the morning she had seen him last.  
  
After the most magical night of her entire life, she had awoken to find those steely blue-greens fixed on her, seeing right through to her very soul. He was perfect. To her, he was god-like. She knew that it had nothing to do with seeing him through the eyes of love. Any woman would choose him if it were their choice to make. Waking up in his arms, finding him towering over her, protecting her, it was the greatest feeling in the world. Breaking into a smile, she remembered how they made love that morning, how not even the awareness of time had prevented them from indulging in the most sacred of deeds.   
  
A few shouts of her name broke through her reverie and she quickly realized she'd been snatched once again from that place in her memory where everything felt okay. The place reserved only for thoughts of her Sailor. Blinking repeatedly she fought hard to focus her eyes as fast as she could, only to find six pairs of masculine eyes gazing directly at her. Apparently she had spent more time than she thought reminiscing. Even in his absence the Squid threw her off balance. Narrowing her eyes at the men that were now sporting frowns on their faces, she felt fresh tears slide down her cheeks. 'Oh, God' she thought as she furiously dabbed away at the liquid emotions clouding her vision.   
  
"I'm sorry" her voice etched with sentiment.   
  
"No need to apologize, Colonel. I know what I need to know about you and your Sailor. I think we all do" Don said and smiled a heartwarming almost father-like smile. Mac blushed prettily and simply lowered her head. Dozens of scenarios were cascading through her mind, and at that moment the reality of all she stood to lose wrenched her heart. What would Harm do if he were in her place? The answer immediately gripped her, and raising her head, she looked on, a totally different attitude radiating. Gone was the lovesick defenseless girl role she had allowed herself to slip into before. She was a Marine, the love of her life was a Naval officer, in danger, and she was duty bound to do her damn best to get him back home in one piece. All looked on at her change in demeanor and as she laid her hand on the table they could almost see the Marine Corps ring shine a little brighter, proud of the woman Marine who wore it.   
  
"So, what do we do?" Mac asked directly, no beating around the bush. She'd had enough of talking, enough 'I'm sorry's' enough 'he'll get through this.' All she wanted to do was get on a damn transport and go rescue her Sailor. He would do it for her. He would risk it all for her and nothing would stand in the way of it.   
  
"Damn it tell me what to do or I swear to God I'm going to..."  
  
"Lt. Colonel Mackenzie stand down!" the Admiral raised his voice, expecting exactly what he got; the full attention of his officer.   
  
"Mac, we can't just go into this head first. We need to know what we're dealing with here. I promise you we will move heaven and earth to get him back safe, but we need to know where we stand first. Battle plan, sound mission planning, reconnaissance, stop me when this starts getting familiar..."  
  
"I know Admiral. It's just that... He would... well... I ...he wouldn't just..." The Admiral simply nodded his understanding, while the rest just looked on in expectation. Sturgis gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand in a show of comfort.   
  
"Thank you. I'm ready. What now?"  
  
"Now we wait. We should be able to get more information from Lt. Hawks this evening as soon as she's transported to Bethesda. Because we can't risk leaving this place, we will set up a secure video conferencing connection with her at the hospital"  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?" Sturgis asked, a little more familiar with the way technology worked than the Admiral and the Colonel.  
  
"I have my ways, Commander. Now, I still have some favors to call in, but we should have some sound recon data to devise our plan in about 4 hours. Get some sleep, all of you. The guys will show you how it's done" Don said and offered a smile as he rose from his chair and exited the room.   
  
AFGHANISTAN   
ABANDONED WAREHOUSE  
SATURDAY MARCH 16, 2002  
  
Clayton Webb sat in the squeaky old chair, once again cursing himself as he thought of all the things he could have done differently. Callahan had sure done some observing to figure out Harm was as close as it got to a friend for him. Thank God Annika was on assignment. If something happened to her because of him, he'd didn't think he could live with it. Harm being a damn good fighter pilot had been an added bonus. Jay and Callahan wanted revenge. Clay still didn't understand some of it himself. If Callahan wanted revenge against his father, then why didn't he just kill Jay? Why didn't he kill both Jay and himself for that matter? Why choose one and not the other? Wouldn't it have caused more grief to lose both children instead of one? There had to be something else. It wasn't just revenge against his father. It was revenge against something a hell of a lot bigger than him.   
  
Clay's eyes were still fixed on the wall ahead of him by the time Harm woke up from his drug-induced sleep. Clay looked towards him, thankful he had come out of his dream. He had been witness to the countless nightmares Harm had while sleeping, Mac's name clearly spoken in all of them.   
  
"I remember, Clay" were Harm's first words as he attempted to sit up on the narrow mattress, his face strained from the effort, and Clay was at his side, offering his hand to support him.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Uh huh, what do you remember Harm?"   
  
"Well, I had a dream...uh, a nightmare just now"  
  
"Harm, if it's one of those with Mac in them, then I don't think I wanna know" Clay quipped in a teasing tone, an attempt to dissolve some of the tension that hung around the damp, smelly cell.  
  
"Funny spook. We landed the Tomcat. Skates and I. We were having mechanical problems. The panel was full of blinking lights and all I could hear was Skates screaming 'Eject! Eject'. I said no, and we attempted the landing. We made it, and minutes later a Jeep with three armed men arrived. One of them was Jay. Of course we weren't armed, so when I realized they spoke English I attempted to reason with them. One of the other two men was leering at Skates. He told her something about how cute she looked on a flight suit or something and I just knew I had to do something. He grabbed her and started kissing her... she kicked him just as I landed a blow to his head, but the other guy I think kicked me in the leg and Jay shot me in the arm. After that, all I remember is limping down some stairs and being shoved to the floor. Don't ask me about time 'cause I have no idea how many days they've had me like this, but it's been quite a few. God, Clay. What did they do to Skates?" his last words were delivered with anguish and rage mixed in them.  
  
Clay knew Harm's hero complex had suffered a blow, but he also knew the guilt of not being able to help a friend when they needed you was greater than any other feeling he'd ever known. He'd never been truly in love--because he was afraid of the only woman he could ever love--so he couldn't say much for that, but situations like these were exactly why he'd never allowed people close to him. Not Annika, not anyone. It hurt too damn much when people you cared for paid for your mistakes, whether it was your fault or not.   
  
"I don't know Harm. Skates is a tough cookie. Anyone would have to be to fly with you" Clay said and Harm attempted a smile. The guilt he felt over not protecting Skates was slowly eating at him, more and more as his level of consciousness returned with the drugs leaving his system.   
  
"Why did he bring me here, Clay? Why have us here in the same cell?"  
  
Clay took a deep breath. "Because he knows you're a friend. If I tried to escape it'd be easier if I were on my own. I don't have much experience getting out of messed up situations with anyone's help but my own."  
  
Harm reached out and squeezed Clay's shoulder briefly as he hung his head. Harm understood now why Callahan and Jay had kidnapped him and why they had him there. Clay would never leave Harm behind. Because in all the years of observing that Callahan had under his belt, he'd never seen Clay as close to anyone outside the CIA as he was to Harm. Granted, they weren't best friends, but whatever humanity Clay had within him, would never allow him to leave the closest thing to a friend he had behind. If they could keep Harm drugged and injured, then it would be all the more difficult for them to escape.   
  
"We'll get out of here Harm. You'll see. I'll get you back to Mac" Harm simply nodded and laid back against the wall once again; tiredness and exhaustion enveloping him once more. Clay noticed the moment sleep over took him and got ready for his next window of opportunity. The systems inside the building went down for maintenance every two days. For two weeks now he had been monitoring it, getting ready to make his move. All he needed was thirty seconds of airtime to communicate and their exact location could be pinpointed. All he had to do now was wait. In exactly 3 hours and 35 minutes what could be his last window of opportunity would open, and he needed to be ready to take advantage of it.  
  
TBC 


	8. Part 8

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise 8/14  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Romance H/M   
  
Rating: R , NC-17  
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
Author's Note: Here's part 8. Things keep clearing up... Enjoy... LeE  
  
  
*From Part 7*  
  
"We'll get out of here Harm. You'll see. I'll get you back to Mac" Harm simply nodded and laid back against the wall once again; tiredness and exhaustion enveloping him once more. Clay noticed the moment sleep over took him and got ready for his next window of opportunity. The systems inside the building went down for maintenance every two days. For two weeks now he had been monitoring it, getting ready to make his move. All he needed was thirty seconds of airtime to communicate and their exact location could be pinpointed. All he had to do now was wait. In exactly 3 hours and 35 minutes what could be his last window of opportunity would open, and he needed to be ready to take advantage of it.  
  
  
*Part 8*  
  
SAFE HOUSE  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
SATURDAY MARCH 16, 2002  
2044 EST  
  
Back in Washington, the plan had been laid out. Now all they needed was whatever information Skates could give them and they would be ready to depart. The only way was to get to Clay and Harm before Callahan did. There was no doubt in their minds that Callahan would disclose Jay's exact location and risk killing Harm, Clay, and Jay himself to save his own neck. The way things looked, the government was simply waiting for the correct location to authorize an air strike. It wouldn't be an easy task, and they all knew it. The ZNN report the day before had pointed fingers at the DCI as head of the terrorist group 420 and consequently responsible for the terrorist threats to the USS Theodore Roosevelt and other military bases. That same morning, Callahan had hosted a press conference, in which he had stated clearly that the United States of America would not stand for anyone on its own territory to assume the role of terrorist. Callahan had vividly spoken as he addressed the media and the people in attendance, so much that had they not known of Callahan's true motives, Mac, Sturgis, and the Admiral would have believed him.   
  
"I always told Callahan he'd be better off as an actor than a covert ops agent" Don had uttered contemptuously after watching the show Callahan had put on for the media. According to the latest information Don had received from his contacts, the Department of Defense was taking extreme measures to bring down "Webb" and his terrorism campaign against his own country; with Callahan leading all efforts as acting DCI, of course.   
  
The situation was getting worse by the minute. Harm had had rough landings before. He was a damn good pilot, she knew it, but it did nothing to minimize the fear creeping up within her every time she thought of her Sailor.   
  
Mac watched carefully as the equipment was set up for their video conference call to Skates at the hospital. There really wasn't much she could do other than wait. There was a silence in the room, probably because everyone knew whatever Skates had to tell them would probably make their plan rough up on the edges. Callahan and Jay had proven to be smart enough by getting away with a terrorism threat and turning the whole country against the innocent people. The news had come a few minutes before that Mac, Sturgis, and the Admiral, along with Donald Trent, were now part of the most wanted list the government had made public. The chances of the plan running smoothly were getting slimmer by the minute.   
  
"It's ready" Don nodded at Charlie as he acknowledge the information.  
  
"All right, let's get to it"  
  
Mac watched as Skates appeared on the screen, a hunted look on her face she could only guess resulted from guilt. After all, she was in a comfortable hospital bed, while some wacko with a personality complex held Harm hostage somewhere half a world away. Anger surged within her as the thoughts of Harm once again escaped the place where she kept them locked away. Just as her brain screamed at her to blame Skates, to let it all out, she heard her start to speak, her eyes darting towards the screen once again.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Skates whispered miserably, tears stinging her eyes, her voice choked by the raw emotion there. Peter was quickly at her side, holding her hand, wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks. Mac's anger dissolved at once. The wretched tone in Skates declaration told her all she needed to know. It wasn't her fault. It was nobody's fault, other than Jay's and Callahan's. Sturgis reached out, and once again squeezed her hand, letting her know he was there for her if she needed him.  
  
Skates recounted for them the same story Harm had told Webb miles away. How they had landed roughly but uninjured, how the three men had appeared minutes later and had kicked and shot Harm when he tried to protect her. Mac had been able to restrain her outburst of tears so far, but the minute Skates mentioned that he had been shot Mac's heart stopped. Harm was injured, and alone, and they were probably not taking good care of him. For all she knew, he could be bleeding to death from a gunshot wound and there was nothing she could do. Her eyes closed as tears fell once again, Skates' next words were simply noise invading her ears.   
  
"I tried to get away, Sir, but I couldn't" Skates continued on with her tell of the events after her and Harm had been separated. "They took Harm and headed north. The other two guys grabbed me and knocked me out cold. A few hours later I woke up and found myself in a room. There was a third guy there, and they were all looking at me, a weird expression in their faces. I knew if I didn't do something I wouldn't live to tell the story"  
  
Her voice broke once again and Peter hugged her to him, mindful of her injuries, and she cried as the images ran through her mind. "Shhh, it's okay, Beth. You're okay now. Please don't cry" Peter whispered softly to her as her arm tightened around his waist.  
  
"No, I have to do this" she sniffed one last time and mentally composed herself. Facing the screen once more she continued. "One of them started advancing towards me. I saw the gun perched on his pants and realized it was my only chance. He started... touching me... and I... well... when he was a little distracted I reached for his gun and shot him. The other two came running to his side and I aimed at both. Apparently they weren't intimidated by me, so they kept walking towards me. I kicked one of them hard as he neared me, but the other one got hold of my hand. He pulled me towards him, attempting to grab the gun, and when it was right between him and me, the gun went off. I shot him too... I... I had to... Harm needed my help and I... oh God..." breaking down in sobs as Peter once again comforted her as best he could. A few minutes later she composed herself enough to speak.  
  
"The two I shot were dead, and the third one I tied down in a chair. I used their radios to communicate with the ship and next thing I know I'm in sickbay"   
  
"Why would Mr. Webb do something like that?" Peter asked almost to himself  
  
"He didn't" Don answered the young Lieutenant's question. "The man you saw was Mr. Webb's twin brother. Jay"  
  
"Oh my God" Skates whispered "But how..."  
  
"That's not important now. Listen. Jay has probably already seen the reports of your rescue Skates. You're not safe there, neither of you. I'll have my people take you to a safe house we've arranged for you so that you can rest and recover from your injuries and be safe at the same time. Jay and Callahan are pretty damn nervous right now. I bet Lt. Moore committed suicide precisely to prevent any type of information leakage about their plan"  
  
"Callahan Sir?"  
  
"Yes, I'll explain everything to you later when you and Lt. Brooks are safe"  
  
"No, Sir. I heard that name... they said something about... oh God... something about a bomb..."  
  
"Yes, Lt. They have threatened to bomb the USS Theodore Roosevelt. The CIA apparently has people right now looking for clues aboard the ship, but the head of the CIA right now is Callahan, who's the one behind the threats. I'm sure they won't..."  
  
"No, Sir!" Skates almost screamed "Someone named Callahan sent a message to a supposed Jay. I saw the screen of the laptop flash. I don't remember everything it said, but it said something about a bomb, and the CIA building in Virginia"  
  
"Skates, think about this now. Are you sure you..."  
  
"Wait a minute. That means all the communication systems at the different locations are connected. The message was for Jay from Callahan, and neither of them was at the building where Skates was, but the computer still received the message. All we need to do is go back there..." AJ reasoned as the new piece of information fitted into the big puzzle that was the situation.  
  
"What about the man you tied down Skates?" Mac answered, interested now on the turn of events.  
  
"One of the SAR team killed him, Ma'am. He tried to stab Lt. Jones and he was shot"  
  
"This just doesn't make sense." AJ murmured and locked eyes with a wide-eyed Sturgis.  
  
"Sir, isn't this too sloppy? I mean, if this organization, 420, is big enough to plant a bomb in a carrier without being discovered, big enough to threaten other military bases, then how come they let Skates get away? How come the communication is so unguarded that a message between Jay and Callahan can be read by any of the men working for them? Don't you think that's a little odd?"  
  
"It's not whether they're sloppy or not, it's just that we might be missing the real purpose here. We'll never know whether the bomb threat to the USS Theodore Roosevelt is legitimate or not" Don said thoughtfully "The only sure link we had to Callahan and Webb was Lt. Moore. He's dead now and..."  
  
"Admiral!" Mac all but jumped out of her seat as an idea crossed her mind. All looked expectantly at her as she directed her question towards Skates, who was listening intently to the conversation, trying as hard she could to remember any other details that might help figure this dilemma out.  
  
"Skates, what did the men look like?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well, terrorists ma'am" she answered at once.   
  
"No, Skates. Physically, what did they look like?"  
  
"Well, they were for sure Middle Eastern. I can't say from which country specifically, but I know they spoke very little English..."  
  
"Sir" Mac caught Skates off as she turned to look at Don and her CO. "What if this organization, 420, isn't as big as it sounds?"   
  
"What do you mean, Mac?"  
  
"Isn't it fishy that they would go through great trouble to injure and kidnap Harm and that they left Skates with three men that barely spoke English and that were not American, on top of it? Didn't Callahan say that 420 was made up of ungrateful Americans who held grudges against the government?"  
  
"Yes..." Don answered cautiously  
  
"How many Americans like those do you know, Sir?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Well, not many really..."  
  
"And why would they need to turn the whole nation against us? Don't you see... Callahan is using his own enemy to his favor! If all he wants is to destroy Webb he could've just killed him already. But that's not all he wants..."  
  
"There's only two of them!" Don exclaimed triumphantly as the implications of Mac's question hit him full force. "420 is only made up of Callahan and Jay. They managed to turn the whole country upside down and it's only the two of them. They just used Jay- or Webb's face- to turn the whole damn country against Clay, driving attention away from the real purpose of their plan. Now they can get what they really want. Those men that had Lt. Hawks most likely did it for money, not because they knew of what was happening."  
  
Skates interrupted once again. "They stole it! I saw them take the laptop from the back of the Jeep while Mr. Webb... uh... his brother was hauling Harm towards the car. They were laughing and looking at it when I woke up in that damn room they had me in."   
  
One more piece fell into place as Skates' words confirmed their theory about the hired Middle Eastern men. "That makes sense. It all fits in. Jay and Callahan; they don't care about the ship. They don't even care about their own lives. They only want revenge from the people that supposedly hurt them..."  
  
"The CIA" they all whispered simultaneously as understanding finally flooded their minds. All Jay and Callahan wanted was for someone to pay for what they'd been through. Callahan and his jealousy of Neville Webb years ago had planted the hatred in his heart, guiding his actions and his thoughts. The innocent child he had kidnapped had grown into a man full of the hate and vengeance that Callahan, his "father", harbored in his own heart.  
  
TBC 


	9. Part 9

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise 9/14  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Adventure, Romance H/M   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
Author's Note: A new character is introduced. You'll see more of her in AU 3.   
  
  
*From Part 8*  
  
"There's only two of them!" Don exclaimed triumphantly as the implications of Mac's question hit him full force. "420 is only made up of Callahan and Jay. They just used   
Jay to turn the whole damn country against Clay, driving attention away from the real purpose of their plan. Now they can get what they really want. Those men that had Lt. Hawks most likely did it for money, not because they knew of what was happening. Jay and Callahan; they don't care about the ship. They don't even care about their own lives. They only want revenge from the people that hurt them..."  
  
"The CIA" they all whispered simultaneously as understanding finally flooded their minds. All Jay and Callahan wanted was for someone to pay for what they'd been through. Callahan and his jealousy of Neville Webb years ago had planted the hatred in his heart, guiding his actions and his thoughts. The innocent child he had kidnapped had grown into a man full of the hate and vengeance that Callahan, his "father", harbored in his own heart.  
  
*Part 9*  
  
AFGHANISTAN  
ABANDONED WAREHOUSE  
SUNDAY MARCH 17, 2002  
SAME TIME  
  
"Harm, wake up" Webb nudged Harm as he attempted to wake him up. The systems were scheduled to go down for maintenance in 8 minutes exactly. They had to get through to Don to let him know what they'd heard.  
  
"Hmmm" Harm murmured sleepily, the drugs he'd been forced to take with his latest meal taking a toll on his body.  
  
"Harm, it's almost time" Clay spoke in a hushed voice. He had explained his plan to Harm a couple of hours before, and Harm had made him promise he would wake him up when the time came.   
  
"Okay, I'm awake. Oh man, what the heck are they..."  
  
"Shhh...it's time"   
  
Harm looked on as Webb turned on the device and quickly spoke the message into the tiny object. Now all they had to do was hope Don received the message and understood where they were located. Clay wasn't a spook for nothing, and he had been careful to take notice of their location when he had managed to listen in to one of Jay's conversations with Callahan.   
  
"I'm sorry, Clay" Harm whispered and Clay's head jerked to back to look at his friend.  
  
"What in hell are you sorry for?"  
  
"I'm sorry about your brother"  
  
"Oh, that" Clay said and snorted "Who cares anyway. It's not like I knew of him before or anything"  
  
"What did he say when you told him the truth about your parents?" Harm asked.  
  
Clay looked away. "I haven't told him"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Harm, if I tell him Callahan kidnapped him out of hate for my...our father, well, I don't now how he'll react. He's unstable enough as it is."  
  
Harm nodded, choosing his words carefully. "Have you wondered, since you've been here, what it would've been like if you knew about your brother before? I mean, what would you have done?"  
  
Clay stared at his hands for a long while, silence enveloping them both, as Clay searched his brain for an answer. He didn't have to answer that, but if there was something he had promised himself the past couple of weeks, it was that he would try to let his human side show a little more. The world wasn't at fault for his chosen profession. He had no right to alienate those who tried to help him the way he had done all his life. Harm, Mac, even the Admiral, they had all been as close to friends to him as he'd ever had. He sure was no Mother Theresa, but he knew there had to be something he could give. Something good inside him he could offer to those who knew him enough and still stood by him. This was an opportunity to start living his promise. To let Harm in a little on his convoluted existence.   
  
"I don't know" he whispered, shaking his head "I guess I would've wanted to find him"  
  
"I think you would've too" Harm answered. He didn't know how to get at what he really wanted to say, but knew he had to try. Harm owed Sergei's life to Clay. If it weren't for him, well, Harm would've probably resigned his commission and would be doing God knows what in God knows where. There was a hidden passion, an invisible force that drove Clayton Webb, and the more Harm learned about him, the more he realized Clay and him were not that different at all.   
  
"Clay, you think there would've been a way for me to know Jay wasn't you?" Harm asked guardedly. Clay was CIA, but his social side still played a role on his deductive reasoning. Clay knew where Harm was coming from.   
  
"You mean you should've known? Or you could've known?"  
  
"Clay..."  
  
"Harm, I know what you mean. If you knew me a little better you could've been able to tell that he combs his hair differently. He pronounces a few words differently..."  
  
"And he smiles a heck of a lot more than you do" Harm interrupted him and chuckled at Clay's look of realization.  
  
"Harm..."  
  
"Listen, Clay" Harm said as he held up his hand to silence him "I'm not telling you we have to become inseparable now, but it wouldn't hurt if we could be friends, and I don't have so many of those I can afford to throw one away"  
  
"And I'm guessing this change in attitude in the big bad Navy pilot/lawyer came about since he realized he was in love with his partner?" Clay said and smiled. Harm quickly picked up on his meaning and chuckled. Mac had sure changed his perspective on life, and right at that moment he would give anything for her arms to be around him. For her scent to fill the air around him, for her voice to fill his ears, for her touch to fill his need of her.   
  
"You miss her, don't you?"  
  
"I love her Clay" A simple statement delivered with all the sincerity a friend would show another.   
  
"I'm really happy for you both. You deserve it"  
  
"Thanks, Spook" Clay smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, Squid"  
  
SAFE HOUSE  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
SATURDAY MARCH 16, 2002  
  
Everything was clear now. There was no bomb aboard the USS Theodore Roosevelt. There was no such thing as threats on other military bases. All had been a set up by Callahan to drive the attention away from what he really wanted. He had to hand it to Callahan. That had been one hell of a plan. Turning America's attention towards terrorist threats to military forces overseas and have a CIA agent like Webb be the originator of the threats was a brilliant plan. But, once again, Callahan had underestimated Trent. He wasn't chosen to be DCI above Callahan for nothing. Now, it was time to watch Callahan pay for all the grief he had caused the Webb family. And Trent had no doubt that Callahan would pay in hell for taking the life away from Jay. The life he deserved with his parents and brother.   
  
"Don" Charlie spoke and interrupted his thoughts. "We have a problem"  
  
"What is it? Charlie?"  
  
"Annika. She just nailed the son of a bitch down in Venezuela yesterday night. You should've been informed, but since Callahan's in charge for now we didn't know until a few minutes ago. She's looking for Clay and she's not very happy. I took the liberty of bringing her here straight from the airport. Who knows what Callahan might do to her if he gets his hands on her? He's never liked her."  
  
Don sighed. He knew the time would come that he'd have to face Clay's ill-tempered partner and explain to her the news she'd seen on TV. Annika Vranch was probably the best field agent the CIA had, along with her partner, Clayton Webb.   
  
"ETA?"   
  
"10 minutes, Don" Charlie finished and shot an 'I'd hate to be you' look at Don.   
  
Mac, Sturgis and the Admiral had watched and listened from the table where they sat. A woman in Clay's life?   
  
"Uh, Don. Who's Annika?" AJ asked a little amused.   
  
Don smiled. "Annika Marie Vranch. The only person that can put Clayton Webb in his place. His partner and his best friend" Mac smiled at the looks on the faces of AJ and Sturgis. They knew how it worked when partners became close to each other. The look on Don's face resembled immensely the look on AJ's face, and Mac instantly knew there had to be a very interesting story behind the Vranch/Webb partnership.   
  
"So Clay has a woman partner? Wow" Mac whispered almost to herself.  
  
"Yeah" Charlie said with a knowing _expression. "And he'll have on pissed off CIA agent on his tail if he doesn't get out of this one alive. I swear Annika will follow him to hell and beat the crap out of him" he finished and chuckled, Don joining him, and minutes later they were laughing their guts off when they heard the car engine turn off in front of the house.  
  
Sighing, they both faced the door, waiting for her entrance. Mac could only watch in interest. She had to get the full story behind this one. After Clay got Harm almost killed, well, she needed some ammunition to get on his nerves.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Annika roared as she opened the door forcefully, a look of indignation on her pretty features. Two strands of short red hair covered her eyes, and she brushed them away angrily with her small hands. She was tall, but not as tall as Mac. Probably 5'7''. Her dark green eyes were dancing around as she took in all the faces inside the room, clearly memorizing each of them for future reference. She wore black jeans and a long sleeve light green sweater that contrasted perfectly with her hair and eyes.   
  
"What are you all looking at? Where's Clay?" The first question asked in a demanding tone, the second almost begging for the answer she hoped for. It couldn't be true.  
  
"Don, you know there is no way Clay would do this unless he didn't have a choice. I'd kill him myself and he knows it"  
  
"Annika, calm down please. Clay didn't do anything. Other than get himself kidnapped by his twin brother, that is"  
  
"Kidnapped! Brother? TWIN! What are you..." her hands went to her face as she plummeted down to the couch near the door.   
  
"Why wasn't I informed? Why didn't you..." her shock and desperation of not knowing Clay's fate coming through visibly.   
  
"Annika, you were on assignment. There was no way to communicate with you and you know that. I'm just glad you got done with that sick bastard. How'd you get him?"  
  
Annika smiled ruefully "I busted him with the computer files after I found out his passwords. Never thought it'd be that easy. They didn't even touch me when I escaped"  
  
"How many down?"  
  
"I killed nine of them. The rest are under custody until this mess with the CIA is cleared" Mac recognized the turmoil in the other woman's face. Killing was probably the one part of her job she hated the most, and while Mac's job description certainly didn't include killing, she had had to deal with it once or twice herself.   
  
Mentally shaking herself she raised her head and defiantly spoke. "But we got 'em Don. They're all toast"   
  
Don smiled. "I'm glad, great job Ms. Vranch"  
  
"Thanks, now where in the hell is Clayton Webb, I swear when I get my hands on him he'll be sorry he ever went to Afghanistan without me. I told him to wait, damn it. How could you send him alone to..."  
  
"Annika, Clay's handled many, many assignments on his own, as you have. It was just a recon mission, it wasn't supposed to be dangerous"  
  
"Damn it!" Frustration was now the most overwhelming emotion and Annika could only lay back and close here eyes, willing her brain to get a hold of her actions. "I'm taking a shower now, and when I come back we'll figure out what to do to get Clay back here so I can kick his..." she announced boldly and stood up when she realized there were other people in the room she hadn't met yet. 'Geez, they probably think I'm a..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Annika Vranch. CIA." She said politely to the military officers that now looked at her wide-eyed. Don proceeded to make the introductions and once they were all acquainted Annika resumed her journey towards the bathroom upstairs.   
  
"Darn, Don, the witness protection houses are better looking than this dump you've got here" she teased as she ran her hand along the table next to the stairs.   
  
"Very funny, Vranch" Don said and laughed. After Annika seemed to be out of earshot he directed his attention to his new friends who were still a little in shock at meeting the vivacious red head that apparently held a special place in Clay's life.  
  
"So, I take it Clay and she are close?" Mac asked amusedly.   
  
"Oh yeah. They've been partners for 7 years. Got off to a rocky start, but Clay learned his place quick enough. They're like my own children. Never thought relationships like these had any place in the CIA did ya?" Don said and smiled knowingly. Mac simply shrugged. She never thought relationships like these had any place in Clay's life, period.   
  
"Well, it's a nice surprise" AJ said and smiled. "It shouldn't be too long now"   
  
"No. I made sure all the documents and evidence were delivered securely to the Secretary of Defense. He and I are old friends. I don't see how this circus can go on much longer once the government knows the truth. I also have a special team on Callahan's tail. He thinks he's safe. Boy is he in for a surprise" Don finished and smiled inwardly, mentally rubbing his hands together in excitement. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Callahan.  
  
TBC 


	10. Part 10

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise 10/14  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Romance H/M   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
Author's Note: Here's part 10 everyone... Thanks once again to those of you who have stuck with this one. I greatly appreciate your feedback and your encouragement...:) Enjoy... LeE  
  
*From Part 9*  
  
"Oh yeah. They've been partners for 7 years. Got off to a rocky start, but Clay learned his place quick enough. They're like my own children. Never thought relationships like these had any place in the CIA did ya?" Don said and smiled knowingly. Mac simply shrugged. She never thought relationships like these had any place in Clay's life, period.   
  
"Well, it's a nice surprise" AJ said and smiled. "It shouldn't be too long now"   
  
"No. I made sure all the documents and evidence were delivered securely to the Secretary of Defense. He and I are old friends. I don't see how this circus can go on much longer once the government knows the truth. I also have a special team on Callahan's tail. He thinks he's safe. Boy is he in for a surprise" Don finished and smiled inwardly, mentally rubbing his hands together in excitement. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Callahan.  
  
  
*Part 10*  
  
AFGHANISTAN  
ABANDONED WAREHOUSE  
SUNDAY MARCH 17, 2002  
0345 EST  
  
The last few hours had gone by with both men in silence. Harm was experiencing some type of withdrawal from the drugs he'd been given, and Clay just sat there staring at the wall.   
  
"Every year we'd go to the memorial park and leave flowers on his grave" the small tone in Webb's voice caught Harm by surprise. Clay looked briefly at him and then lowered his head, a sardonic smile on his face.   
  
"April 24th. Every year we went, Dad, Mom and I; Mom and I alone, after Dad died"   
  
Harm was speechless. He knew how it was. He could sympathize with Webb's pain growing up, because he'd lived through a similar thing himself. The particulars of Neville Webb's death were not clear to him, but somehow he knew that was subject for another time and place.   
  
"And all this time he's been alive. I had a twin out there all my life and I never knew. His death affected my mother more than she'd let on. I never knew him, but there was always a feeling I couldn't shake off. When Don told me the story a few weeks ago I almost lost it. That's probably why I got careless enough and got myself kidnapped" Clay finished with a snort, and Harm could see the frustration and slight embarrassment clearly coming through in his words. Clay had been beaten at his own game, and Harm knew it'd take time for the spook to get a handle on it all.   
  
"What'd you think the first time you saw him?" Harm asked, quietly, knowing Clay probably just needed to talk it out once and for all.   
  
"I thought it was a joke. That someone knew about what Don had told me and was messing with me. But after a while I realized he was serious, and when he told me Callahan was his father, well, I knew it was the real thing. Now I know why Callahan never liked me, why there was always that tension palpable when Don and him were in the same room..."  
  
Jay chose that moment to make an entrance and threw something at Webb. His wallet. "Here, what a shame I didn't get to know that gorgeous partner of yours while I visited Washington. I'm sure we would've had some fun together"  
  
"You bastard. If you touch her..." Clay was incensed at once at the mention of Annika.  
  
"I haven't touched her, brother. But other people might have. I'd hold on to that picture if I were you, might be the only way you'll ever see her again." Laughing loudly Jay turned and left the room.   
  
Harm looked down at his feet where Annika's picture had landed. Reaching down with his long arms, Harm picked up the picture and scanned it. Raising his head, he gazed back at Webb seconds later.   
  
"You've got a partner?" Harm asked amused. He'd never seen Clay react that way before. She had to be very special for him to lose it like that.   
  
"Yeah, seven years. Annika Marie Vranch" Clay answered wistfully. His first thought after he was kidnapped had been of her. What would she do? Would she even find out the truth?   
  
"I take it you two are close?"  
  
"Harm..." Clay drawled in a warning tone.  
  
Harm held up his hand. "Listen Clay, I know how you feel. I can see it in your eyes. I'm talking from experience here, remember?"  
  
"We're just friends, Harm. Best friends. She's saved my life more times than I can remember, and vice versa"  
  
"But you love her" A statement, not a question.  
  
Clay shot him an exasperated look. "Harm..." the warning tone again.  
  
"Okay, okay. But just so you know, after keeping it inside for so long, it feels damn good to let it out. Just say it Clay"  
  
"Harm, there's no place for fairytale endings like yours and Mac's in the CIA, okay? Our jobs are too damn dangerous for us to get involved. Right now, she's undercover in some drug lord's house down in Venezuela and I haven't had any contact with her for 4 weeks. You think that's any way to get involved with someone?"   
  
That one statement told Harm all he needed to know. Mac had almost died in his arms once, she'd been under attack while away from him, she'd almost gotten married while he swam around in the Atlantic, she'd been kidnapped by that psycho Coster... Harm knew about the worry and anxiety one goes through when someone you love is in danger. Fortunately, that wasn't an every day occurrence at JAG. Clay, on the other hand, went through it almost every day. The realization spoke volumes, and one more piece of the puzzle that was Clayton Webb fell into place.   
  
"Clay, I didn't say to tell her, I didn't even say you had to act on your feelings. I'm just telling you that denial is the worst way to go."  
  
Clay laughed sarcastically. "That's why you didn't waist any time with Mac now, isn't it?" The look of pain and regret that crossed Harm's face made him regret his words immediately.   
  
"Harm... I didn't meant to..."  
  
"No, you're right, Clay. Mac and I wasted too much precious time, and from what I can tell, you and Annika have too" Harm said softly and looked up at the spook he now could call his friend.  
  
"Yes" was Clay's simple answer. "I do love her. I have for the longest time, but she deserves better. You've got to meet her Harm, she's amazing" Clay finished and Harm smiled at the sudden enthusiasm on his voice, the light in his eyes.   
  
"When did you know, Clay? When did you know you loved her?" Harm asked him gently. Maybe women were known for these types of talks more than men, but it didn't sound like a bad idea at the moment.  
  
Clay sat there silently thinking over his answer. How do you explain to someone when you fell in love? He'd never done it before. Maybe he could tell Harm about the day they met. Or about the day he got his first dressing down from his daring new partner. He could tell Harm about their first undercover assignment. Or about the overwhelming fear every time she was in danger. Whatever he chose to tell him, he had a feeling Harm would understand.   
  
"We started working together in March of that year. We had many ups and downs, many fights, many reconciliation dinners. It was Christmas, and I knew I wouldn't make it home in time for Christmas Eve dinner with my mother. I returned home December 26, and there she was in my apartment. It was all decorated in the Christmas spirit. She cooked dinner for me and bought me that nice dress shirt we'd seen at the mall a few months back during an assignment. I should've told her that day. I should've told her I loved her then. We'd probably be married with a family by now."  
  
Harm had listened closely to Clay's story, and was amazed at how identical his situation with Mac was to Clay's. Maybe he had more in common with the spook than he'd thought.   
  
"Clay... I really think you should..."  
  
Clay's mask fell back in place as quickly as it had vanished. "I'm not good enough for her, Harm. End of story. Now we should really concentrate on how to get out of here. I don't think the message I sent to Don was received. I should've gotten confirmation" Clay finished with a scowl, looking away, signaling silently the end of the male bonding period.   
  
Harm recognized his attempt at changing the subject, and realizing getting out of there was more important than discussing the intricate details of their love lives, he decided to go along with Clay and figure out a way to escape. He was feeling a lot better. The withdrawal from the drugs wasn't that bad. His leg was still in pain, but it didn't feel like it was broken. His arm was wrapped and the bleeding had stopped considerably.   
  
"You think there are other guards here? I didn't see any when they brought me. How about you?" Harm asked.  
  
"No, I didn't see any. I think we could make it if we could get a hold of Jay in here and get his gun." Harm nodded and they proceeded to lay out their plan to escape. Harm had always prided himself on being an observant person. But the things Clay had noticed about the place were amazing. 'I learned from the best' was all Clay had said when Harm had asked him about his CIA training. There were still many things Harm wanted to know about his friend the spy. There would be time for that later. For now, all he wanted to do was get out of there so he could see Mac again.  
  
TBC 


	11. Part 11

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise 11/14  
  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Romance H/M   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
  
  
*From Part 10*  
  
"You think there's other guards here? I didn't see any when they brought me. How about you?" Harm asked.  
  
"No, I didn't see any. I think we could make it if we could get a hold of Jay in here and get his gun." Harm nodded and they proceeded to lay out their plan to escape. Harm had always prided himself on being an observant person. But the things Clay had noticed about the place were amazing. 'I learned from the best' was all Clay had said when Harm had asked him about his CIA training. There were still many things Harm wanted to know about his friend the spy. There would be time for that later. For now, all he wanted to do was get out of there so he could see Mac again.  
  
*Part 11*  
  
SAFE HOUSE  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
SUNDAY MARCH 17, 2002  
  
"Showtime" Don murmured as he readied himself to leave the house.   
  
"I don't need to tell you, Don. But be careful. Callahan's lost it already. He won't hesitate to kill you if he feels cornered" Annika said and gave him a brief hug. Don hugged her back and placed a soft fatherly kiss on her forehead.   
  
"I'll be fine, Annika. You go now and get that partner of yours back here in one piece."  
  
She simply nodded and stepped away from him, watching with a faraway expression as he got in the car and headed out to confront Callahan. They had a pretty good idea as to where Jay was, but had agreed that Don would be in contact with them as soon as he got more information on his whereabouts. Minutes before, Don had communicated directly with the Secretary of Defense, who had agreed to their plan and had promised his full support to catch Callahan and Jay. It was Sunday, and the special team Don had assigned to watch Callahan had reported seeing him at CIA Headquarters in Langley. There was no doubt in Don's mind about what Callahan intended to do. Now it was up to him to stop him.   
  
"I know he'll be fine" Annika said convincingly as she felt Mac's presence behind her. The two women had taken an immediate liking to each other once they started talking. They had so much in common, and they even looked alike, only difference being Annika's reddish hair and green eyes.   
  
"And Harm will be too. I can tell you miss him like crazy" Annika said, smiling wryly at Mac as she turned around to face her.   
  
"Just as much as you miss Clay, and it's killing me that I'm a Marine and I haven't been able to do anything to get them back until now"  
  
"It's a very delicate situation, Mac. Storming the beaches would probably not be the best way to handle this one, Marine" Annika answered and chuckled along with Mac. It was better than crying.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell him you love him?" Mac asked casually.  
  
Annika gasped in surprise and looked away. "We're friends Mac. I've been telling you since we met" Annika answered, failing miserably to hide the disappointment on her face.  
  
"I don't doubt it. Harm and I were friends for about as long as you and Clay have been. I don't know what I would do if I lost him, and I certainly don't want to find out" Mac finished, her voice breaking slightly as she thought of Harm once more. She had tried so hard to be strong, telling herself that he was okay, that they were after Clay and not him. That Callahan would soon be caught and Harm would return safely to her. But she also knew he had been shot, and he was hurt, and probably alone. Her heart broke every time she thought of him, and all she wanted to do was get on a damn plane and go find him. She'd swim across the ocean if it were the fastest way to get to him. It was so damn frustrating to have her hands tied.   
  
Annika watched Mac as the emotions played across her face. That's exactly what she'd been afraid of since she'd met Clay. It was hard enough to know he was constantly in danger now. If they became involved like Harm and Mac, well, she was sure she'd lose her sanity sooner than later. She felt like yelling and screaming and crying every time Clay was in danger, but her strict training and the emotional walls she'd built around herself prevented her from any such emotional outbursts. Besides, Clay had never indicated he was at all romantically interested in her. She couldn't risk their friendship, their partnership. It meant the world to her, and if there was something in this world she knew she couldn't handle it was losing him.   
  
CIA HQ  
LANGLEY, VA  
SUNDAY MARCH 17, 2002  
  
Callahan was starting to feel a little nervous. He knew Trent was on his tail. He'd attempted communication with Jay and hadn't been able to get through. They'd known each other so long that they could very well anticipate each other's moves. Trent had disappeared Friday morning, and now, 48 hours later, there was no sign of him. Callahan knew his plan wasn't as secure as it should've been, but years of repressed anger and vengeance bottled up inside had taken their toll, and now all he wanted was to hurt them. To hurt, Webb, Trent and everyone who had a damn to do with the CIA.   
  
"Stop!" Don yelled as he reached his office. Callahan was already there, and Don knew what he was after. The bomb squad was ready to come in, but he had a personal score to settle first.   
  
Callahan turned around, masking well his surprise. "You're faster than I thought, Trent. Took you long enough to figure out my plan. Losing your touch Agent?" he said and laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Callahan, you're gonna be one sorry SOB by the time I'm done with you"  
  
"Oh, Don. You always had the gift for comedy, didn't ya? I see you've taken the picture of your precious little family reunion with the Webbs. I came in here looking for it" Callahan murmured as he raised his hand from where it rested behind his back and pointed the gun at him squarely on his head, mimicking Don's gun pointed at his own forehead.   
  
"Think about this now, Callahan. Do you really want to..."  
  
"That's enough! I don't want to hear another word from you or I swear I will..."  
  
"Drop it, Callahan" A voice called from behind, and Callahan slowly turned to see Charlie there, his gun pointed at him. "Not until you pay," he whispered, his eyes darkening with rage.   
  
"It wasn't our fault what happened back during 'Nam you know? They simply didn't pick you. Neville and I didn't want it that way. We were friends James. Why did you blame us?" Don was desperately trying to avoid bloodshed.   
  
"I said enough! You were never my friends. All you cared about was your precious little families. You never cared about me! And now you and the damn CIA will pay!" he shouted as he turned fully towards Don once again. Quickly, Don dodged to the side and avoided the bullet that went by his head at the same time that Charlie fired in Callahan's direction.   
  
"Charlie! The bomb! We need to know where..." Don shouted at Charlie as he hurried over to Callahan's side.  
  
"We got it, Don. The bomb squad's on it as we speak" Don looked up in a daze. "But how..."  
  
"We found the safety box in Callahan's office. We also have Jay's exact location. The others have already been informed" pausing for a second, Charlie seemed to compose himself to continue "Jay killed himself, Don. An hour ago. Clay and Commander Rabb are on their way to the USS Theodore Roosevelt. From there they'll fly to Andrews and Rabb will be transferred to Bethesda. He's in stable condition at the moment. Our guys in Afghanistan came through, Don. We did good"  
  
Don sighed heavily and dropped to the floor, right next to the lifeless body of the man that he'd once called a friend, but who had caused so much pain to so many people throughout his life. Hearing of Jay's suicide broke his heart. He had hoped that maybe after the whole situation was cleared up, that Jay would get to know the truth. That he could be reunited with his family, and that way he'd fulfill that promise he'd made to his best friend Neville Webb before he died. Fate had decided otherwise, and Jay's life had ended without him ever learning the real truth. Clay had a long road ahead of him now, including telling his mother about the events of the last month, but he wouldn't do it alone. As long as he lived, Clayton Webb would be protected to the extent of his ability. Now, after the waters leveled back down; that's when the hard part would start. The healing process. Accepting what had happened and learning to live with it. However, he knew that even when the day came that he couldn't be there for Clay, he would still have his red headed partner, his best friend, his soul mate. Clayton Webb still had a lot of things to learn. Learning to love was one of them.  
  
OVER THE ARABIAN SEA  
  
Clayton Webb stared out the window, off into the deep blue ocean, focusing as much as he could on forgetting the events of the past two hours. Life in the CIA had never been a ticket to a good night's sleep, but the greater good of the country he served had always been first and foremost to him. On occasions, focusing on the good instead of the bad always helped him to do the job, sign the report, and turn the page to a new start. This time, turning the page didn't feel like the solution. This time he'd have to not just turn the page; this time he'd have to start a whole new book. Against his will, his mind once again transported him back in time, to relive the fateful events.   
  
*****  
  
"You ready?" Clay asked his friend once again as the time drew nearer to put their plan into action.   
  
"Yeah. Let's do it."  
  
A few minutes later, Jay entered the small room, and with an evil smirk handed each of his prisoners a wrinkled paper bag which- they knew- contained their food. Clay got ready and with one look at Harm, they both launched at Jay, Webb immediately taking possession of the gun he wore on the waistband of his faded jeans. Jay tried to fight Webb, but 200 pounds of Sailor was not an easy obstacle to overcome, so in the end, he found the tables turned.   
  
Clay and Harm took their time securing each room in the old abandoned building. It didn't seem like a big powerful terrorist organization would be able to coordinate such attacks as Jay had outlined to them before from a place like this. There was no one there other than Jay. No guards, no more guns. Nonetheless, the threat to the USS Theodore Roosevelt had been number one on their minds, followed by their plan to return safely home. Finally, Clay found a hidden cabinet on the wall where Jay kept a cell phone and a laptop. Quickly he ran through the numbers listed, and realizing the first priority was to stop the attack on the carrier, he dialed the first number he found. Callahan's. Clay's jaw dropped as he heard Don's voice on the other end. Carefully, Don explained without much detail the situation and had also told them a SAR team was on its way to them. Jay's screams caused him to end his conversation and as he turned around, he found Harm, on his knees, the gun he'd held now thrown on the floor.   
  
"He's not dead. He can't be dead!" Jay screamed, and Clay realized he had repeated out loud what Don had just told him on the phone.   
  
"Jay, Callahan's dead. It's over" Clay said firmly, as he hurried over to Harm's side and laid him back against the wall. Apparently Jay had once again put some sort of drug on the food Harm had eaten earlier. Jay's sobs made Clay turn again and as he looked at his twin brother, tied to the chair, crying, he felt something he'd never felt before.   
  
"I'm sorry. You deserve to know the truth...." And as Clay explained to his brother the truth about Callahan, the truth about who he was, the truth about his parents, he witnessed Jay's anger boil away and turn into sadness. Clay was surprised Jay believed him so easily; but they were twins after all. However, Clay quickly recognized that Jay's reaction was not that of a mentally stable person. Callahan had never been mentally stable either, in Clay's opinion.   
  
The sound of the helicopter approaching the building took Clay away from his thoughts, and he watched, as Jay's eyes grew wide. Minutes later, the team was inside the building, and Clay ordered them to take care of Harm first. Returning to Jay's side, Clay noticed his pleading eyes, and feeling a tinge of compassion for his look-alike, he proceeded to untie him, his gun still in his hand. However, as soon as Jay was free to use his arms, he jerked his body around forcefully, catching Clay off guard and unprepared. Jay's hand took hold of the gun in Clay's grip, and as Clay fell back on the floor from Jay's push, he watched as his brother took the gun and pointed at his own head. Seconds later, after a last glance at Clay through watery eyes and a muttered 'I'm sorry', Jason Webb ended his life.   
  
*****  
  
What he lived through that day would haunt him for the rest of his adult life, and as the helicopter initiated its decent towards the USS Theodore Roosevelt, Clayton Webb did something he hadn't done in years; he prayed.   
  
NEXT DAY  
ANDREWS AIR FORCE BASE  
  
It'd been a long 24 hours since they'd gotten the news about Jay's death and had been assured Harm and Clay were on their way. Annika was a mess of nerves, pacing the terminal endless times. Clay had been in danger numerous times before, but this time the enormity of what might have happened was slowly driving her insane. If she'd only finished her assignment sooner. Maybe she could've helped. Maybe Clay's twin brother wouldn't be dead. Feeling her heart breaking for the man she secretly loved, Annika walked slowly towards the exit, knowing Clay would walk through that door any minute.  
  
Glancing over at her new friend Mac, Annika prayed the other woman had enough strength to handle the sight of Harm unconscious. Apparently he had been heavily drugged, and nearly poisoned to death minutes before Jay's death. However, she found herself drawing strength from the brave Marine standing next to her. Mac had shared with her many of her adventures with Harm. Annika had asked if they weren't secret CIA agents. Both women had shared a good laugh at that one, but the truth was that Sarah Mackenzie and Harmon Rabb had been in more dangerous situations than any lawyer she'd ever heard of. Knowing all this, she understood why Mac seemed so calm, and yet so anxious to see her Sailor. 'Hey, as long as he's not dead, I'll take him however I can get him' Mac had said to her in one of those heartfelt conversations the two had had. Annika simply nodded. She felt the same about Clay, and even though she felt like she could trust Mac, she still couldn't admit it even to herself.   
  
Don stood a few steps behind both women, silently studying their demeanors. Part of his job was to read people, and being friends with Clay and Annika for so long only helped to do his job better. He could read them like a book. The love they shared was obvious to anyone who knew them, anyone but themselves. He'd had long vivid conversations with the Admiral, and from what he'd learned, Harm and Mac had been on the same road Clay and Annika were in. He hoped the two couples would stay close after this. Maybe seeing themselves in someone else would help them realize what they were missing. What they could have if they just let go of the fear of losing each other.   
  
The voice announcing the arrival of the flight broke through their thoughts, and the three quickly walked closer to the terminal exit. Mac seemed anxious, Don was simply ecstatic, and Annika looked like she was ready to fight a hundred armed men.   
  
"Relax, Annika. He's fine, you'll see"  
  
Annika scoffed. "Yeah, but will he still be after I'm through with him?" Mac burst out laughing. That's exactly the same way she'd try to hide her feelings before she and Harm got together. Whenever he'd get himself in a mess, she'd feel like ripping his throat out. It was a good way to mask the concern and fear of him not coming back to her. She'd done it countless times, and now she saw how foolish it looked from an outsider point of view.   
  
"Annika, don't be too hard on him now. It wasn't his fault, you know?" Don soothed, attempting to calm the nerves of the young woman. Annika simply nodded and waited.   
  
Minutes later, the doors opened and there he stood, Clayton Webb in the flesh. His eyes searched quickly and thankful for the security that had kept the press outside, he walked purposefully towards the faces he recognized.   
  
Coming closer, he finally reached them and Don enveloped him in a manly hug first. "Thank you" Clay whispered to him, and Don merely nodded. Releasing him seconds later Clay turned quickly towards Annika, simply staring at her for a few seconds before he spoke.   
  
"Aren't you gonna give your partner a hug?" Clay asked, half-jokingly, half-shyly. He knew how she got when he was in danger. Annika had never had a problem telling him exactly what she felt. He was the one that sucked at showing emotion.   
  
"I should kick your six for not waiting for me to go" she waited a few seconds, her jaw tight, and for a minute there Clay thought he'd have to really beg this time. "But I'll forgive you because I know it wasn't your fault" This brought a huge smile to Clay's face. Annika smiled back and an instant later they were wrapped up in a desperate embrace.   
  
Mac had never seen Clay really smile. This was a new side of Clay she'd never known even existed, but according to Annika he was charming, caring, and loyal. Well, she just needed to see it with her own eyes.   
  
"Lt. Colonel Mackenzie?"  
  
"Yes, that's me"  
  
"Please follow me, ma'am. The helo's waiting for you to depart" Mac nodded and accepted a small hug from Clay, who managed to startle her when he told her he was sorry with such sincerity. Something big had happened over the past week that had changed Clayton Webb. There'd be time to figure that out later, for now she just wanted to see her Sailor.  
  
TBC 


	12. Part 12

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise 12/14  
  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Adventure, Romance H/M   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
Author's Note: Well, here's part 12 everyone. A little on the emotional side. The last two parts will be posted the next couple days. Thanks again to all of you who've kept up with this story and also to those of you who've sent feedback. Greatly appreciated...:) Enjoy...LeE  
  
  
*From Part 11*  
  
Mac had never seen Clay really smile. This was a new side of Clay she'd never known even existed, but according to Annika he was charming, caring, and loyal. Well, she just needed to see it with her own eyes.   
  
"Lt. Colonel Mackenzie?"  
  
"Yes, that's me"  
  
"Please follow me, ma'am. The helo's waiting for you to depart" Mac nodded and accepted a small hug from Clay, who managed to startle her when he told her he was sorry with such sincerity. Something big had happened over the past week that had changed Clayton Webb. There'd be time to figure that out later, for now she just wanted to see her Sailor.  
  
*Part 12*  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
BETHESDA MEDICAL CENTER  
  
Mac sat quietly at Harm's bedside. He was still indulging in a fitful sleep after all the medication he'd been given for the pain in his leg and his gunshot wound. She hadn't seen him in a week, but it felt like months to her. His normally lively handsome features were now dark and stoic, as the result of the hardships, physical and mental, his body had endured. Running a soft hand across his forehead, she sighed, as tears welled up in her eyes for the millionth time since she'd first seen him the night before. He still hadn't spoken to her, she hadn't seen his eyes, hadn't felt his skin knowingly touching hers, but he was there, and he was alive, and for now, that's all that mattered.   
  
Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to his temple, smoothing his hair softly with her fingers, her eyes roaming over his face. A soft smile grew on his lips at her touch and she smiled back enthusiastically when she felt his hand squeeze hers lightly. A few more squeezes and his bright blue/greens opened to gaze at her.   
  
"Hi" he murmured softly, blinking to adjust to the light and focus on her face. He felt like jumping up and swirling her around the room, but his body wasn't cooperating.  
  
"Hi there, Sailor. How are you feeling?" she asked him gently as she pressed the button to let the nurse know he was finally awake.   
  
"Like crap. But I'm glad you're here" He managed to croak out and she chuckled. Harm had a gift for the understatement. He sure looked like crap, but to her he was the most precious sight in the world.  
  
"I love you" she whispered softly as she felt his hand squeeze hers once again, a ghost of his flyboy smile on his lips. Not enough energy to muster that full charming smile, yet, but she'd take whatever she got.  
  
"Love you too..." he mumble quietly, still managing to give the words that tender touch only he could pull off lying on a hospital bed after days of involuntary drug abuse.   
  
Mac smiled, and reached up to brush a tender kiss to his lips. As much as he could, he mimicked her action, and seconds later they parted as the doctor came waltzing into the room. Looking up at the older man they held their breaths for his words.   
  
"Well, I see you've decided to join us Commander Rabb" Harm simply nodded, not wasting energy on a smile.   
  
"And I assume you'd like to know when you can take your Sailor home, ma'am" Mac smiled and looked over at Harm who had a look of utter mirth on his face as he realized he was in for some major Marine pampering. Normally, he would object. However, once more his life had been threatened, and this time it had scared him more than usual. He had Mac to come home to now, and every chance he got to spend time with her he would welcome with open arms, circumstances notwithstanding.   
  
"Yes, Doctor" Mac answered amused at the look on Harm's face. The doctor simply ignored them. He knew how the game was played.  
  
"Well, the Commander here should be ready to go home within 12 hours" he held up his hand quickly before Mac could speak "Only under supervision and his word that he'll take his medicine and take it easy for at least two weeks. That arm will need some time to heal, as well as your leg, even though it wasn't broken."  
  
"Understood, doctor" Mac answered and Harm nodded. It wasn't so bad to have Mac doing the talking after all. If he'd let her do that sooner maybe he'd have less scars and more happy memories to count.  
  
"Very well" the doctor finished and left them alone once again.   
  
"Hear that, Squid? I get to take care of you for a couple of weeks!" Mac said, excitement showing on her face. Harm smiled at her "Only for a couple of weeks?" he asked pleadingly. She chuckled.   
  
"Your place or mine?"  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
NEXT DAY  
  
Once again, she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so unburdened, so...free. She'd give anything to see him look like that when he awoke. But she knew better. Just like her, Harmon Rabb, Jr. had lived enough to bear the scars, the memories. Maybe she couldn't take them away, or replace them, but she was willing to share them, if that would somehow make it less painful. Mac knew it would take some time for him to open up about the events in Afghanistan, but once again, having him alive and well was more important than anything else.   
  
"Hmmm, Mac... I'm...coming back... I promise... wait..." The nightmare was back, the dream. The same one he'd had so many times while he'd been held at that awful place half a world away. This time he could see her face, he could hear her calling him, he could see her crying, accepting the flag... moving on with her life, just like his mother had done after his father didn't return.   
  
Mac came running from the kitchen at his tortured screams. The image of the man she loved more than life-- twisting and turning, tears running down his handsome face- made the protective side of her come alive. Quickly leaning over him on the side of the bed, she attempted to wake him, holding him steady, whispering loving words to him as she watched him recognize her presence and physically calm down. His breath was still shallow, and drops of sweat trickled down the side of his face, merging with the tears he'd shed.   
  
"Harm, wake up, please. I'm here, Harm. Honey, wake up... come on" she pleaded with him over and over until his eyes opened slowly. Immediately he reached for her, crushing her to him in a desperate embrace that startled her at first.  
  
"I thought it was real" he whispered, anguish and pain noticeable on his tone.   
  
"What, Harm? Tell me what you saw, please" Mac murmured as she placed dozens of soft kisses everywhere on his face she could reach.   
  
Closing his eyes, Harm began relating his dream. "I... I was coming back. Just like I promised... but something wouldn't let me. I saw you, Sarah. You were... you were crying and I wanted to tell you I was okay, that I was alive, that I was coming back, but you couldn't hear me, you wouldn't... you wouldn't wait..." his voice broke and a sob escaped him as she held him tighter against her.   
  
Thinking over his words, she understood. The revelation caught her off guard and she attempted unconsciously to pull away from him, but the grip he had on her was too strong. Finally leaning back into his embrace, she let the tears fall, mingling with his, as she finally realized why it'd taken them so long to get to where they were now. Why he'd said 'not yet', why he'd pushed her away, why he never tried to stop her engagement to Mic. And as these thoughts ran through her mind, the guilt she'd felt everyday since accepting Mic's ring surfaced once again. Things were too jumbled up for Harm to realize the implications of his dream at the moment. But Sarah Mackenzie knew she was responsible for some of it. And she knew some day they'd have to talk about it, but not now. Right now the man she loved needed comfort, reassurance, not a walk down memory lane.  
  
Harmon Rabb, Jr. was not as emotionally independent as everyone made him out to be. He wasn't stupid, dumb, nor was he socially inept, as she'd labeled him so many times in her fits of anger and frustration. On the outside, he was just a typical male; but on the inside, lived a tormented soul who'd lost so much in his life he didn't believe happy endings were possible anymore.   
  
"Harm, you were kidnapped, and held hostage for almost a week, but you did come back. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Harm. You're not your father. You came back to me and I waited for you. I would've waited forever. Open your eyes, Harm. Please, just look at me and let it go" she whispered softly and watched as his eyes opened and focused on her. She was real, even more real to him than she'd been in his dream, and for the first time since that fateful day he'd mourned his father as a little boy, Harmon Rabb, Jr. started to believe in happy endings.   
  
"Sarah, I..."  
  
"Harm, it will take time. But I promise you, I'll make you believe" and with a new round of tears sliding down her cheeks, she kissed him, letting the love emanate from her unrestrained, as she'd dreamed of doing so many times before.   
  
"I love you" was all he could say. His arms tightened around her, as much as he could with his injured side, and he knew it would be okay. There was a new purpose now, life had a new meaning, and at that moment, he made a silent vow to fight for the happily ever after they both deserved.   
  
TBC 


	13. Part 13

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise 13/14  
  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Romance H/M   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating at work...   
  
Author's Note: Well, I re-wrote this part about 20 times, but I think I finally got it somewhat right... The conclusion will be posted sometime tomorrow...:) As always, thanks to all of you who've kept up with this story...:) Enjoy... LeE  
  
*From Part 12*  
  
"Harm, it will take time. But I promise you, I'll make you believe" and with a new round of tears sliding down her cheeks, she kissed him, letting the love emanate from her unrestrained, as she'd dreamed of doing so many times before.   
  
"I love you" was all he could say. His arms tightened around her, as much as he could with his injured side, and he knew it would be okay. There was a new purpose now, life had a new meaning, and at that moment, he made a silent vow to fight for the happily ever after they both deserved.   
  
*Part 13*  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
1856 EST  
  
"Harm, what time did Clay say he was coming?" Mac asked from the kitchen, where she was putting the final touches on the dinner she'd cooked, with Harm's guidance of course.  
  
"Uh, 1900?" Harm answered from his place in the couch.   
  
It had been a hard week for them both. The Admiral had given Mac the week off to take care of baby Rabb, and Mac soon realized why women always complained when taking care of sick men. First, he had refused to take his medicine. That obstacle had been overcome when the pain got too bad and he begged for the pills, much to her amusement. Then, he insisted he didn't need therapy on his knee. The argument had lasted a few hours, until his first session of therapy where he'd realized his aging body needed it more than he thought. Eating was a big problem as well. However, she had patiently stood by him, taking it all in. She loved him, and anything was better than taking flowers to his grave.   
  
"Come on, take your medication before Clay and Nik get here" Mac murmured distractedly as she handed him the pills and the glass of water. Her hand reached out and just as soon as she opened it he retrieved his hand to scratch a non-existent itch on his neck. His inner, rebellious self rejoiced at the sound of the tiny pills hitting the floor, even though he knew he was just delaying the inevitable. Mac wanted him drugged.   
  
Looking down at the two white spots on the carpet, and back up to her again with his eyes wide, mouth slightly open, he innocently questioned what had happened. Her eyes were fixed on him as she tapped her foot impatiently, one hand on her hip, the other one holding the glass of water he so richly deserved to wear on his face. 'Big baby' she thought and smiled inwardly at his antics. Taking care of stubborn Rabb was a full time job, but she wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
"Harm" She was in her 'drill sergeant' mode. He sighed, his eyes never meeting hers, a look of pure displeasure on his face as she retreated towards the kitchen and returned with another set of pills.   
  
"Open your mouth" A simple order.   
  
"Maaaac..."   
  
"Do it!" There was her Marine tone again. 'Geez, where does she think we are? Boot Camp?' Glaring he finally complied.  
  
"I like you better when you're in 'Sarah mode' you know?" He groaned through gritted teeth as he finished swallowing the drugs. He really hadn't meant to say that. Especially since he wasn't physically ready to handle her as 'Sarah'. 'I swear those damn drugs are making me ...' Before his thought was completed her mouth was on his, her tongue quickly playing with his own, and just like it started it was over. Straightening up promptly she looked down at him and smiled as he came back down from wherever he'd gone.   
  
"I think that's all the 'Sarah' you can handle for now, Navy. And, by the way, I like you better when you act your age, Harmon" Recognizing her playful mood meant she'd forgiven him for being his difficult self earlier, he opened his mouth at once to answer, but in a blink she was back at the kitchen. Minutes later the knock on the door was heard.   
  
"Mac??" Harm called weakly, almost whining.   
  
"Coming" she yelled from the kitchen, chuckling at the sight of the pouting Sailor on her couch. Walking towards the door, she opened it widely to reveal both CIA agents, dressed casually for a dinner with friends. Greetings were exchanged, and seconds later they were all sitting in the living room. Mac took her place on the arm of the couch, draping her left hand over Harm's shoulder, his head resting slightly on her side.   
  
"So, how you doing Squid?" Clay asked good-naturedly and everyone chuckled at the rolling of eyes Harm offered.   
  
"Harm, be nice" Mac reprimanded him. Resembling a grounded 4-year-old, he looked up at her sighing, and at Mac's insistent gaze he turned back towards Clay and Annika. "Sorry" he murmured in a small voice when he realized he could be wearing dress whites and his puppy dog eyes and Sergeant Mac still wouldn't let it go. He had to find a new way to get what he wanted. The two amused agents couldn't hold their laughter any longer.   
  
"All right, all right. Enough laughing at the crippled one in the room" Harm said and attempted a small smile, trying his hardest to hide his frustration.   
  
"So, Nurse Mac is taking good care of you, I hear" Annika asked from her place next to Clay. The images his brain conjured up at the mention of Nurse Mac were unsettling to say the least. Visions of Sarah Mackenzie dressed in the skimpy white little outfit...   
  
Harm answered enthusiastically. "Oh, yeah. She makes me take my medicine and after..."  
  
"Okay... I think what you're about to say falls under the 'too much information' category..." Clay said, interrupting him and eliciting a deep blush from both JAG officers. Seconds later, Harm picked up the empty glass and handed it to her, giving her his best 'I'm-pathetic-please-help-me' smile.  
  
"How do you put up with him Mac?" Clay spoke as he tried to contain his laughter. Whoever knew Harm could pout?   
  
"I keep telling myself this is nothing compared to boot camp" Mac answered casually as she kissed his forehead softly and got up to get dinner ready on the table, leaving Clay and Annika behind to laugh. Harm simply stared at her retreating back. What? Was she reading his mind now?  
  
"Harm, you better get off your six before I find myself throwing suggestions for the Navy Times Headlines" Clay said matter-of-factly as Annika watched on in wonder, amused to no end by the dynamics of the trio.   
  
Harm glared. "Stuff it, Clay"   
  
After a few minutes of laughing and good-natured teasing among the three, Mac returned with Harm's water, and motioned for them to sit at the table.   
  
"This is delicious, Mac"  
  
"Well, Harm's the cook here, he just told me what to do" Mac uttered as she took a big bite of the vegetarian lasagna.   
  
"My compliments to the chef then" Annika said and smiled at Harm and Mac. They smiled back.   
  
"So, when are you clear to go back to work?" Clay asked Harm, while Annika and Mac chatted away oblivious to them.  
  
"Doctor said in about two more weeks for light duty" Harm answered, taking another bite of his food.  
  
"That's not too bad" Clay answered thoughtfully and Harm nodded. Minutes later, their meal was done and Mac and Annika retrieved to the kitchen to clean up while Clay helped Harm over to the couch once again.   
  
"Clay, I know Jay's memorial service is tomorrow. How you holding up?"  
  
Clay looked down at his shoes for a few long seconds. Normally, he didn't answer questions like those. He usually evaded them, or simply changed the subject. But this was Harm, and he remembered once again the promise he'd made to himself to be more open with the people that cared about him. Harm was one of them, he knew.   
  
"I don't know. Mom didn't take it very well. She still hasn't spoken to anyone. I'm sure she'll be fine, but I don't know how I'll handle tomorrow."  
  
"Well, both Mac and I will be there, as well as Nik and Don. Plus the Admiral, and half the JAG staff." Clay offered a sincere smile and a heartfelt thanks.   
  
"So, how are things with that kick-ass partner of yours?"  
  
"Harm...." He warned, once again unable to believe that Harm was actually giving *him* advice on what to do in the women department.   
  
Holding up his one good hand in surrender Harm spoke. "All right, all right. I'll leave you alone. For now" Deciding it was enough deep talk for the evening, they switched to a heated debate over the current baseball season.   
  
"How's he holding up with his brother's memorial service tomorrow and all?" Mac asked quietly as her and Annika cleaned up in the kitchen.  
  
"He doesn't talk much about it, which doesn't surprise me, but he at least let me stay with him the last couple nights. He's been having nightmares, bad ones Mac. He lets me hold him sometimes, but then he pulls away. I don't know how to make them stop" A miserable tone in her voice.  
  
"You can't. You just have to be there for him, Nik. He needs you just as much as you need him" Annika simply nodded. It was so easy to say, but so hard to wake up to his screams in the middle of the night knowing all she could do was offer him temporary comfort. She'd give anything to take it all away. But that wasn't her place. They were just friends, and they would be for a long time it seemed. Sighing heavily she turned to finish the rest of the dishes and seconds later Mac and her were involved in an interesting discussion about pets, with Mac's stories of Jingo and Annika's stories of her two cats.  
  
The evening went by and they said goodbye, promising to get together more often. Tomorrow they'd be at the memorial service to offer Clay their support. Harm and Mac both sighed as she took her place next to him once more.   
  
"I feel so bad for Clay" She whispered, as her hand ran aimlessly across his chest.  
  
"I know, Mac. Me too. He reminds me so much of myself you know?" Mac tilted her head up to look at him. Harm shrugged helplessly and continued with the explanation he knew Mac wanted, as he tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.  
  
"Well, when we went to Russia, and I found out my father was buried somewhere in that jungle, well, you were there, but you weren't really there. Not like I wanted you to"  
  
"What do you mean?" She quickly realized that line of conversation might somehow lead them to talk about Harm's nightmare from a few days before. His experience in Afghanistan had been really hard on him, and the nightmare was just the way he was dealing with it. All she could really do was be there for him, just like she'd told Annika to do for Clay. At least until she figured out if the nightmare was just a temporary coping mechanism, or more than that.  
  
"I didn't want to do that alone, Mac. I didn't want to say goodbye to my father all by myself. I prayed for you to walk up to me so I could hold you, but I knew it wouldn't happen, because I always kept you at arm's length with the 'we're just friends' routine" At once she realized his nightmare was not what they were talking about. He hadn't mentioned it at all, and Mac was starting to believe she had just over reacted to it.   
  
"I'm so sorry" she whispered as she tuned back into their conversation and tried to figure out where Harm was going with this. "I wanted to do more than I did, but I was afraid you'd pull away from me. I wanted to hold you and tell you everything would be okay. I just... couldn't" she pleaded with him to understand, to put himself in her shoes and see things from her point of view.  
  
"I know, baby." He responded tenderly, kissing her forehead as softly as he knew how. "But you were there the other day when I had that awful dream, and you're here now, and that's all that matters to me." She simply nodded and placed a tender kiss on his chest, proceeding to snuggle closer and closer to him as she marveled on what a perfect fit they were.   
  
The more he opened up, the more she felt the overwhelming urge to protect him, to make him feel safe, loved, needed. The more the intricate workings of Harmon Rabb's mind were revealed to her, the more it felt like she'd been handed a gift from God, the gift of truly knowing her Sailor, and it was her job now to take care of that vulnerable, defenseless side of him that was now exposed; to nurture that part of his heart that'd been neglected for so long, that part of his heart capable of believing in love again.  
  
Her mind drifted back to the night they'd confessed their love for each other. That night she'd seen, for the first time, the fragile side of the man she loved, his weakness, and his insecurities. He'd been willing to give up flying because he thought that's what he had to do to have a life with her. And only after she reminded him of who he really was, only after she reminded of him of the man she'd fallen in love with, did he realize that she didn't want to change his life, she wanted to be part of it. Somehow, she'd thought the nightmare might have been a more in depth revelation of his true fears, but for now, it was simply his way of reliving the dreadful events of the past week.   
  
"Mac, are you okay?" He asked, concerned at the faraway look in her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking..." Remembering what they'd originally started talking about, she changed the subject, "...that Clay and Annika are going through the same thing, aren't they?" Mac asked thoughtfully, and after a moment Harm sighed and told Mac the whole story Clay had shared about him and Annika when they were held hostage in Afghanistan.   
  
"He's pushing her away because he thinks he's not good enough for her, and that's exactly what I did to you. Because I thought you deserved better than me. I still do, but God sent you to me and I thank him every day for you" Tears welled up in her eyes and she whispered I love you's to him repeatedly as she softly kissed him. Someday she'd ask him why he didn't think he was good enough, but not tonight. He needed Sarah tonight, not a cross from Lt. Colonel Mackenzie.  
  
"Let's get some sleep, Sailor. Long day tomorrow" Harm nodded and gratefully accepted her help as she led him to the bedroom.   
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you sure that was medicine you gave me earlier? It feels more like poison"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I think I gave you that expired heartworms pill I've had laying around since Jingo left. I told Chloe she needed to take it..."   
  
"Maaaac...." He groaned. She chuckled at Harm's ignorance. He obviously didn't know what a heartworms pill looked like for a 70-pound dog like Jingo. Looking up indulgently she patted his cheek.   
  
"Don't worry. I'll take you to the Vet tomorrow"  
  
"Ha ha ha"   
  
"Oh, cut it out and get some sleep, Squid. I love you" she murmured sleepily once her laughter had subsided and stretched up to plant a gentle good night kiss on his lips. He sighed as she nestled closer in his arms, mindful of his injuries.   
  
A few minutes later, she heard his even breathing, telling her he'd drifted off to sleep. For the next few hours, she just watched him, listened to the sounds he made, paid attention to the way he slightly shifted every so often, the way he held her, never relinquishing in his protective embrace.   
  
"Love you...Mac" he murmured in his sleep and she smiled as he pulled at her pajama top with his uninjured arm, wanting to bring her closer, nearer. She watched in amazement the frustration on his face as he fought in his unconscious state to position her where he wanted her, using his only good arm. A few more tugs, and she ended up practically sprawled on top of him, and she wanted to laugh. Her Sailor was the cutest thing when he slept.   
  
She'd never let any man before hold her that way. In fact, the time she'd spent with Mic, it was always him who woke up on her side of the bed, never her on his. But Harm was different. The warmth of his embrace was too hard to resist, and even unconsciously, she found herself reaching for him, needing to feel him near. What was it about him that held such power over her? What was it about him that made her say and do things she'd never thought she would? What was so mystifying about him that she could watch him for hours and never tire? Harmon Rabb, Jr. was a puzzle, and she was willing to spend the rest of her life putting it together, piece by piece, step by step.   
  
TBC 


	14. Part 14 Conclusion

ABOUT US 2: Surprise, Surprise 14/14  
  
Author: LeE  
  
e-mail: lee_81881@yahoo.com  
  
Classification: Romance H/M   
  
Disclaimers: JAG doesn't belong to me. It belongs to DPB and CBS. I'm just having some fun while procrastinating on homework...   
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the last part. I really hope you've all enjoyed this story. I had a blast writing and posting, and I'd like to thank all of you who took the time to read. If you'd like the NC-17 version of this part, it will be posted at "shipperhm" and "jaghm", and later on at BTL Archive. If you're not a member of those lists, e-mail me and I'll gladly send it your way when I receive a statement that you're 18 or older. And before I forget, a million thanks to my amazing betas, who stuck with me on this one. You guys are the greatest!!! Well, enjoy!! ... LeE  
  
  
*From Part 13*  
  
A few minutes later, she heard his even breathing, telling her he'd drifted off to sleep. For the next few hours, she just watched him, listened to the sounds he made, paid attention to the way he slightly shifted every so often, the way he held her, never relinquishing in his protective embrace.   
  
"Love you...Mac" he murmured in his sleep and she smiled as he pulled at her pajama top with his uninjured arm, wanting to bring her closer, nearer. She watched in amazement the frustration on his face as he fought in his unconscious state to position her where he wanted her, using his only good arm. A few more tugs, and she ended up practically sprawled on top of him, and she wanted to laugh. Her Sailor was the cutest thing when he slept.   
  
She'd never let any man before hold her that way. In fact, the time she'd spent with Mic, it was always him who woke up on her side of the bed, never her on his. But Harm was different. The warmth of his embrace was too hard to resist, and even unconsciously, she found herself reaching for him, needing to feel him near. What was it about him that held such power over her? What was it about him that made her say and do things she'd never thought she would? What was so mystifying about him that she could watch him for hours and never tire? Harmon Rabb, Jr. was a puzzle, and she was willing to spend the rest of her life putting it together, piece by piece, step by step.   
  
  
*Part 14 Conclusion*  
  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
NORTH OF UNION STATION  
2114 EST  
  
After a nice enjoyable dinner, Harm and Mac sat together, snuggled up in his couch. It had been a hard two weeks for them both. Harm was still not a hundred percent recovered, but he walked without a cane, and his arm was out of the sling. He remembered clearly the first time they'd been like this at his apartment. That night before he had left for the Patrick Henry on "Webb's" mission. The smell of her shampoo was still the same; the feel of her soft hands caressing his chest was just as he remembered. They'd done this many times since he'd returned from Afghanistan, but tonight felt different. It was finally time.  
  
"I was so scared, Mac. So scared I wouldn't get out of there alive. Scared I'd never see you again" he whispered as his arms tightened almost painfully around her.   
  
"Is that what the nightmare was about? Were you just scared you'd never see me again? Or was it something more?" she prodded carefully.  
  
Harm frowned slightly in confusion. "Well, I haven't had the nightmare in almost two weeks now, and that's because I've had you to help me deal with it all. Thank you for being patient with me. You know I don't do well talking about painful things, and you waited for me to tell you about Afghanistan. I don't know what I'd do without you" Mac had to agree with him. The nightmare hadn't returned, and that was a good sign. She'd spent the past two weeks making sure he understood that she loved him unconditionally, that she'd never leave him, that he'd always be the most important person in her life. Not in her wildest dreams would she have pictured Harmon Rabb as open as she'd known him to be the past few weeks, and she loved it. They'd been there for each other, and she was certain nothing would ever come between them again. She wouldn't allow it.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you either, Harm. I love you"  
  
"I love you" he whispered in her ear and she smiled as the love in his words and the warmth of his body enveloped her once more. Softly, his mouth worked on her heated skin, his hands slowly removing the straps of her top from her shoulders, not wanting to miss even an inch of her silky skin. Soft sensual noises were escaping her as his strong but gentle hands traveled further down, encircling her waist in a possessive embrace.   
  
Instinctively, she pressed her body closer to his, her backside now fully cocooned between his legs. Feeling him against her fueled her need for him, and she turned half way in his arms, claiming his lips in a fervent duel of tongues... and so their night began.  
  
********  
Temporarily satiated-- their physical connection still intact-- his hand reached up to smoothly run over her silky hair, down to the side of her face that wasn't buried in his chest. Mimicking his action, she ran one hand across his face, touching, kneading his lips with her fingers, feeling every contour, the lines on his forehead, the curve of his cheeks, the few scars that hardened his handsome features, the few drops of sweat from the heat of their love making, the spiky hairs of his growing beard. Leisurely she turned her face towards him, drinking in the vision her man made, and smiled lovingly at him, realizing as their eyes met that their love for each other was never clearer to her than at that moment.   
  
"I love you" she whispered, almost unconsciously, as her eyes were still glued to his.   
  
"And I adore you, Sarah" he murmured in response and guided her head back down to his chest, his arms going around her once more to engulf her in him tenderly. Sleep overtook them some time later, and waking up sporadically during the night, they made love to each other, thankful for the blessing of loving and being loved.   
  
**********  
Across town, Clayton Webb lay awake on his bed. The woman of his dreams curled up in a ball of warmth in his couch, after yet another nightmare. As always, his eyes had begged for her nearness, but his words had driven her away. But she didn't go far. She was never far from him. How did Harm and Mac manage it? How did people open up and love unconditionally? Would he ever know what if felt like? Would he ever have the guts to try?   
  
Sighing, he slid down on the bed, and once again attempted to sleep, fighting the urge he felt to walk out the door and curl up right next to her. Maybe if he took some time to work with his problems then he'd be ready to open up to her. Maybe if he wanted her enough he'd muster up his strength and tell her he loved her. Did he not love her enough? Was she not worth risking it all? Hell yes! But the fear he felt was of not being loved in return, fear of looking into her eyes and finding nothing more than friendship, fear of rejection, fear of... of giving it all and being left with nothing. Lately he seemed to lose things he didn't know he had. His twin brother was an example of it. And he knew if he didn't get his act together, he would lose the woman he loved the same way. He did love her enough. What he needed now was some faith in that love.  
  
NEXT DAY  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
0745 EST  
  
The rays of the morning sun entered through the window and Harm awoke to find the love of his life propped up in an elbow, staring intently at him.   
  
"Harm, promise me it will always be like this. Promise me, please," she begged him and he immediately drew her to him, praying his verbal assurance was enough to dissipate any doubts she might harbor. Like her, he knew many things still needed to be said, many things still needed to be talked about and put to rest. But he also knew that neither of them would have to do it alone. Not anymore. She had promised him she'd make him believe again. How could he not promise her forever?  
  
"It will, Angel, I promise you. It's all about us now. No one else but us" he offered gently, kissing her softly and allowing their whispered words of love to drive away the insecurities that had once defined their relationship.   
  
"Mac, thank you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For loving me, for taking care of me..." he was silent for a few seconds. "Thank you for making me believe" No more words were needed.   
  
The past few weeks had been highly stressful, but also a learning experience. Many surprises had knocked on their door, but they'd survived, because above it all, they finally had that "us" they'd both dreamed of and prayed for so long; that same "us" they'd move heaven and earth to uphold and protect. Certainly, the future held many surprises for them still; but they were even more certain that all the good ones were yet to come.   
  
THE END! "ABOUT US 3" will be out soon... 


End file.
